


Love and other disasters

by Gizmomis



Series: Disaster series [1]
Category: Supernatural, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Zaina is 30 years old and work as a head chef in a trends restaurent in Austin. She is a preachers daugther and her very religious mom want her to find a Christian man with a good pedigree, telling her time is running out.Those men her mother favour just don't do it for her and she is about to give up and settle for a career when an unexpected blind date turns her life upside down.Zac has worked through a lot of personal issues and Finally his career is where he wants it, and he has started over in Texas. Now he just dream of getting his love life back on track too. And as always oportunity rises where he expects it the least.Avery is 27 and a hairstylist, she is tired of the crude and unromantic men she always meet, dreaming about meeting a true gentleman, someone romantic, Well someone like Tom Hiddleston.Tom feels to busy to go looking for love and there is also always the question if the women see the Real him, so against his Will he let Zac talk him into a blind date with Zainas friend, expecting her to be sweet but rather average. She is so much more, actually she is everything Tom ever hoped to find, but is he ready to commit to something serious with someone on the other side of the earth ?





	1. An unexpected date

*Zaina*  
I fidge with the napkin, moving a bit in my seat. Taking my phone out looking at it for the hundredth time. Still no call or message and he is now 35 min late. As I put it away I see the waitress make a b-line for me once again, and I just want to hide under the table.

She stops in front of me, glossy black hair, pulled back in a tight ponytail, perfect deep red nails tabbing the little note block she write her orders on. "So miss, are you ready to order ?"

"No sorry, my date is running a bit late. Maybe just a glass of water as I wait". I say in a low voice. I don't want the other guests to know. It feels humiliating enough sitting her alone, all dressed up.

The waitress almost rolls her eyes, I am sure of it, then she sends me a condescending smile instead, before going to get my water.

Ten minutes later I feel the waitress starring at me again and I am cursing Michael, my boyfriend.. or well I thought he was. This was our fifth date, and suddenly he is a no show. He has never been late before. I hope for him that he is laying dead in a ditch somewhere or I am going to kill him for standing me uplike this.

I feel the apologetic looks and pitiful glances the other guests are sending me. No I have been humiliated enough. It is time for me to get out of here and that fast, hoping I never meet any of these people again.

Just as I am about to get up, a man pulls out the other chair. He sends me a bright and beautiful smile. He is very handsome, but he is definitely not Michael. "Sorry, I'm so late darling. Traffic is like killer crazy right now". 

I am about to object, tell him he is at the wrong table, but he leans in, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. Whispering in my ear. "I'm Zac by the way. Just go with it okay ? Whoever didn't bother to show up must be absolutely bonkers".

"It's okay, you can't control traffic". I hear myself say. Well he is being very sweet and trying to help save me from total humiliation, not to mention that he is like ridiculously handsome, well Idid mention that, but he really is, so why not ?

He picks up the menu, looking through it. His warm hazel eyes scanning the pages. "So .. darling, what do you want to eat ?"

"Zaina". I whisper, leaning closer, getting a whiff of his scent. He smells clean, but masculine and a bit spicy. "Hmm I think I'll take the salmon, it should be amazing".

"Well then I think I'll have the same, and what do you say, a bottle of white wine ?" He is looking at me, one eyebrow slightly raised. He really is handsome, okay I need to stop saying that. With ruffled dark hair and a heavy stubble. There is something familiar about his face though, like someone you used to know.

I nod. "White wine sounds great, maybe that one". I point to the one fitting best with the salmon. Zac smiles and gives our order to the grumpy waitress.

"So as we are on a date, tell me something about yourself. Like what do you do, when you are not sitting here all by your lonesome looking lost ?" His eyes kind of zoom in on me and it is like being caught in a ray of sunshine, especially as he smiles. He has one of those smiles that just lights up a room.

This has to be one of the weirdest dates I have ever been on, but so far it is definately one of the better ones too. "I am the head chef at Trio, a restaurant downtown. What about you ?"

"I heard of Trio, I also heard their chef is amazing. I thought they were only talking about the cooking". It could so easily have felt sleazy, but from him, somehow it just don't. "And me, well I'm an actor, but please don't hold it against me".

"I promise I won't". I tell him. Maybe that is why I find him vaguely familiar, maybe I have seen something he was in. But honestly it don't really matter, I mean how famous could he be ? Super stars don't go on improvised dates with women they know nothing about right ? Especially not somewhere close to Austin Texas.

The waitress comes back with the wine, pouring a bit into Zac's glass, looking expectantly at him. He obediently pick up the glass, sipping it. Then he hands me the glass. "What do you think ?"

I take the glas, smiling to myself. Big plus in my book for actually caring about my opinion. I sip the wine, it is chrisp and a bit dry, perfect for a fatty fish like salmon. "Perfect".

"As the lady said, perfect". He tells the waitress with a flashing smile. She fills our glasses and leaves the bottle on the table.

He pushes up the sleeves of his sweater. He isn't dressed up for a date, as clearly he didn't knew he was going on one. But he looks relaxed and handsome, yeah yeah I said it again, in jeans and a grey sweater. "So your accent tells me you are not a born Texan, moved her recently ?"

"Yeah, bought a piece of land about a year ago, but honestly I spend most time away for work. I grew up in Ventura just outside LA and well then moved into LA when I started working. But you sound local, am I right ?" His long fingers are caressing the stem of the wineglass as he talks.

I have to admit that my mind shortly flashes to how those fingers would feel sliding up my thigh like that. No Zaina, stop yourself, this isn't even a real date. "Yeah locally born and raised, can't really run from that. But an actor leaving LA to move to Austin, isn't that kind of backwards ?"

 

*Zac*  
"I guess it is.. I needed something new, needed to get away from all the consumerism, the constant self-promotion, the always wanting more, never having enough mentality. And well some personal stuff too. So I sold my house, my sports car and my motorcycles. Bought a piece of land and a pickup, the idea is to build a house, but so far I am still living in a trailer". I tell her. Most people had found my choise weird and well probably backwards.

She is looking at me, like really looking. Her dark eyes, they are the colour of rich melted chocolate, runs over me. "That is.. I wish I could do that.. shed all the old hang ups, all the things weighing us down and just start afresh. That is really admirable".

"Thanks, but well I just followed my heart, don't know if that is really admirable". I know I made the right choise walking over. I had seen her as I entered with a couple of friends and as we waited for our table I heard the waitresses talk about how she had waited for a long time and that her date was never going to show. It was one of those spur of the moment things I sometime tend to do.

The food arrive and it looks delicious. Zaina picks up her fork, using it to cut of a flake of salmon, before spearing it and lifting it to her face, her soft looking lips closing around the fish, pulling it into her mouth. She closes her eyes, slowly chewing it, letting out out a small throaty moan. "Perfect".

"Definately perfect". I say, finding myself swallowing. Why am I suddenly feeling all heated. I mean she is wearing a white pretty blouse and a wide striped knee length skirt, nice and proper, but not sexy or revealing, so I don't really get my reaction.

She open her eyes and I can't really hide that I was looking at her. She bite her lip, pink roses blooming on her cheeks. "So.. do you have any siblings ?"

"Yeah, two sisters. One younger and one older, both married and living in the LA area. What about you ?" I am sure she don't have a sister, there can't be more than one like her out there.

She is chewing the bite in her mouth slowly, swallowing before answering. "I got at younger brother, Ian, he is 25 and works at the big local radiostation".

"Wait I heard him, he got that evening show right ? He is good.. very funny. He is your kid brother ?" I had heard his show a couple of times.

She giggles lightly. "Well please don't tell him that he is funny. His head can't handle it. But yeah that is him".

We spend the next hour talking about just about everything, laughing and having an absolutely great time. Honestly it has turned out to be one of the best dates I have ever been on.

"Thank you for saving me Zac. I better get home. I have the early shift tomorrow and also you wasted enough time on me". She says, as we are done with the food.

I hate to see her go to be honest, but I don't want to come of as desperate or pushy. "It was my pleasure darling. Maybe.. now that I am guessing you are single, maybe you would allow me to take you on a real date ?"

"Definately single and.. I would like that". She says, sending me a small warm smile, that makes my inside flutter. "I got the evening of thursday".

"Perfect". I pull out my phone. "Give me your number, then I'll call you about time and such".  She gives me her number and I quickly put it in my phone.

She takes her purse. "As this wasn't actually a date and you did it to help me, at least let me pay for the food".

"No can do". I shake my head with a slight smile. "I insist, it is just the way I was brought up. So please humour me. I will feel so much better if I pay".

Something flashes in her eyes, like amusement. Then she nods. "Okay then, if it makes you happy. Thanks for a great evening Zac, and I see you the day after tomorrow".

"All my pleasure". I get up and give her a light hug. "Come home safe. I better go find my friends. See you darling".  
I watch as she sends me one last soft smile, before leaving. I most definately made the right choise when I came to her rescue.


	2. Jensen’s advise and next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac gets dating advice and Zaina realises who her date is

*Zac*  
I find Jensen and Jared at a table in the other end of the restaurant, flopping down on an empty chair and asking the waitress to bring me a beer. Jensen looks up from his food, mouth full. "Oh how nice of you to join us".

"Stop being such a bitch Jay, and please don't speak withyou mouth full, it's gross". Jared say, before sending me a smile, sweeping the hair out of his face. "So what was that about Zac, did you know her ?"

  "No.. I.. well I heard some of the waitresses talk about how she was getting stood up and she looked so embarrassed and lost, so I decided to step in and safe her from humiliation by pretending to be her late date". I shrug slightly.

Jensen grins. "Always up for saving the damsel in distress, that has to be that disney prince thing that you can't let go".

"It is called being a gentleman, something you could learn a lot from". Jared says, then he ignores Jensen and turns toward me. "That was a nice thing to do Zac. And well she was rather stunning".

"Yup not a bad looking chick-a-de. So how grateful was she Levi ?" Jensen says grinning and I feel an urge to smack him over the head.

Jared mumbles somthing about Jensen not having shed Dean completely yet. They have just come home from shooting the last season of supernatural like 3 days ago. But I can't help smiling. "Well grateful enough to say yes to a real date the day after tomorrow".

"Way to go Levi". Jensen says with that annoying lopsided smirk and offers me a high fife, which I a bit reluctantly accept. "So were are you going to take her ?"

I run a hand through my hair. "That is the age old question. Were to take her. I mean I want to make an impression, but without it getting awkward and stiff. So any good ideas guys ?"

"Well be yourself. Do what you would actually like to do if the two of you were already a couple. That way you'll see if you are on the same wavelength. If she hates it, well then you two are probably not meant to be. If she loves it, well ..". Jensen suggest.

Jared looks at him with an almost impressed look on his face. "Seriously Jensen, that has to be like the smartest most profound thing I ever heard you say".

"I got my moments". Jensen looks almost proud of himself, but then he adds. "And don't forget to give her some of that smoulder, then you got her eating out of your palm".

Jared groans. "And now we know him again".

"Don't be to hard on him, it actually was a good advice. Well the first part anyway. Hmm what do I like to do with a woman.. No Jensen you are not saying that out loud in public.. I mean for a date". I send him a warning glare.

Jared is pulling his hair back in a ponytail. "Karaoke, dancing, music.. something light and fun, not to stuffy and uptight".

"Just don't go totally nerd on her Levi, might scare her of if the date is playing videogames in your underwear, while watching sport". Jensen chirps in.

"Yeah I remember not to do that Jensen". I say rolling my eyes. Already a bit nervous what she is going to say.

 

*Zaina*  
I am standing in the kitchen the next morning, getting things ready, when one of the waitresses sticks her head through the door. "Avery is here to see you boss".

"Thanks". I quickly wash of my hands. My best girl friend Avery often come by in the morning having her breakfast here, before going to the hair saloon were she works.

I walk into the restaurant, finding her at the breakfast counter, with a cup of herbal tea. "Morning Avi".

"Morning Jala. So how was your date yesterday ?" She looks at me curiously. Avery is fun and bubbly and just a bit weird in the very best way.

I can't help smiling, thinking back to last night and to Zac. "It went perfectly. We talked about almost everything and we just have so much in common".

"Wait, wait.. you and Michael talking ? Having a lot in common ? I thought you were going to break up with him". She puts down her cup.

I start giggling uncontrollably. "Oh sorry, Michael stood me up, that bastard. Waited for about 40 minutes but he didn't show".

"What ? But .. then who ?" She looks at me with big eyes and I blush slightly, biting my lip. And she ask. "Jala.. who were you on a date with last night".

I start folding napkins. "Well I was sitting there, about to run out the door, feeling utterly humiliated by the waitress and the way the other guests were looking at me. And well, a real life prince charming showed up, pretending to be my date".

"Ohh that sounds intriguing, tell me more about him. Is he handsome ? Are you going to see him again ?" Avery's food was placed in front of her, but she totally ignored it.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I see Zac for my inner eye. "Definately handsome, like ridiculously handsome. Tall, really well build, I mean those biceps, oh lord. Dark hair, the most amazing hazel eyes.. that smile". I blink.. those eyes and that smile.. no it couldn't be. "Oh fuck".

"What ? Jala you look like you just saw a ghost.. what is it ?" She grabs my arm, stopping me from running away, which is what I would really like to do right now. 

I am shaking my head. I can't believe that I didn't recognised him before. Granded he had changed a lot, but still. "Shit.. you won't believe who I am going on a date with tomorrow. Honestly I just realised myself".

"Well I could guess and guess like forever, but I probably wouldn't get it right. But I am guessing someone famous by your reaction and it better not be Tom Hiddleston, because if that fine ass comes by here, it is mine". She says winking.

I giggle. "Don't worry, but well he might be able to introduce you to Tom". I say with a shrug and now her eyebrows threatens to merge with her hair. I bite my finger. "I might have been on a date with the one and only Chuck Bartowski last night".

"Shit ! Your prince charming is Zachary Levi, well way to go girl, that man is soo hot". She says sighing. "But how could you not recognise him ?"

"Have you seen him lately ? I remember him as kind of gangly, cute, handsome in the nerdish way. But he is like a mountain of sexy muscles and well the beard makes him look different too". I say, biting my lip.

She smiles in a way that tells me she has a very vivid image of him in her mind. "Well you didn't hear he landed the titel role in DC's latest movie ? He had to bulk up quite a bit.. not bad, not bad at all. I might be a bit envious here sweetie".

"Honestly I had no idea. I have been kind of busy with work. Can't even remember the last time I saw a movie". I tell her. But she was right, being a superhero is definately a good look on him.

She pulls her plate closer and starts eating. "You my dear, needs to get out some more and now you have a hot man to take you. What do you think mommy dearest will say ?"

"She probably won't like him being an actor. But calm down, yeah he seems nice and we hit it of well, but it might not be more than those two dates. So lets cross that bridge when and if we get to it". I say. My mother is not the easiest to please.

Avery takes a mouthful of her eggs, chewing while she thinks. "Yeah you are right. She might also not like him being divorced.. but at least he is a christian, that ought to be to her liking".

"Oh mom so isn't going to like that, not at all. And if he is divorced he probably isn't a real christian in her eyes". I say. But luckily I am a grown up. My mother don't control me.


	3. Disco bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talk about the size of his balls

*Zaina*  
The next day I hurry home from work, feeling more nervous now I know who I am going on a date with. I mean he is a freaking movie star. I am just some Texas born girl, from a religious family, working as a chef, probably  not the kind of woman he usually have on his arm.

Zac had called me yesterday, telling me he would pick me up at 5 pm and to wear something comfortable. I take a quick shower and pulls on jeans and a pretty top in beige with a see through overlay and some silvery embellishment. Putting on a light make-up and braiding my hair, rolling it into a bun.

Looking in the mirror I smile at myself, this has to be okay. I mean I don't look like a model or an a list actress on the way to the red carpet, but neither did I two days ago and he still asked me out.

I hear the car pull up outside and look out the window. He is wearing fitted jeans with the legs rolled up slightly and a short sleeved black button down. He looks like tall, dark and handsome in the flesh and I have to remind myself that I am a good girl.  
He rings the bell and I hurry to open the door. "Hi Zac".

  "Hi Zaina, you look beautiful darling". He says, pulling me into a light hug. "So ready for an evening of fun and adventure ?"  
"Sure". I am happy that it sounds like we are doing something else than the usual dinner and a movie. Not that it needs to be bad. But as a chef I spend a lot of times in a restaurant already. I like to do other things.

I grab my purse and he offers me his arm, walking me to the car and opening the door to me. It had been really tempting googling him after I realised who he is. But I decided to get to know him for real, not through the media, so I stopped myself.

While we drive I can't help casting glances at him. That shirt is good on him. The poor seems in the sleves is about to give into his biceps and just split. Is it bad that I kind of just want to grab on to those arm, thinking that he would probably easily lift me with one arm, given the size of those muscles.

His chest is broad, tapering in to a slim waist, and I can't help imagine what he looks like beneath the clothing. Which leads to wondering whether I get to see that body under the shirt. Zaina, remember you are a preachers daugther, I shide myself.

He pulls up outside a big rounded building and I look up at it, then turn my eyes to him. "We are going bowling ?"

"Not just bowling, but disco bowling". He say with a big grin. "So ready to go bust some moves and knock over some pins ?"

"Oh believe me I am, better prepare to loose though and to be out-discoet too". I say. This can only be unbelivable fun I am sure.

He gets out and come to open my door, offering me a hand that I take. "Well not sure out-discoet is a word, but I wouldn't get to cocky if I was you, these hips are know to be moving quite well".

"Let's see about that". I say smiling at him. Honestly I definately won't mind seeing those hips move. I am sure it will be quite a sexy sight.

Inside we get our ugly bowling shoes, even though it take them a bit of time to find some big enough for Zac's giant feet. I look at him as he islacing them. He looks up at me. "Why are you all flustered darling ?"

"I.. uh.. it's just a bit hot in here". I can't very well tell him that those big feet and equally big hands made me wonder if the rest fit in size. Yeah I know, I know. Preachers daugther, good girl.

He gets up, looking curiously at me. "Hot ? I was actually thinking here was a bit to the chill side. But maybe your blood just runs hotter than mine".

"Must be it". I say, hurrying over to our lane. The light is turned down in the room and there is disco lights blinking to the beat of the music. "This is amazing Zac, really cool".

He grabs my hand, spinning me effortlessly. "I hoped you would like it. To be honest I am not so much of a fancy restaurant, sipping wine kind of guy".

"People always expect me to be a food snob because I am a chef. But actually I am not and I definately prefer this to some stuffy restaurent were you have to act like you are having tea with the queen". I tell him.

His smile is everything, he don't say anything and he don't have to. He write our names into the computer, letting me go first, once again being a gentleman.

"That is a tiny ball". Zac says, nodding toward the pink bowling ball I pick up. "Actually I think that is supposed to be for kids".

"Well I got small hands, we can't all have giant hands like you, and easily handle the huge balls". I say, nodding towards his hands.

He looks a his hands, then at mine, a smirk sliding over his lips. "Soo having trouble handling the big balls with your small hands".

"Jah my fingers can't reach, and I would probably break my..". I see him almost double over laughing and I realise how it sounds. "God you are so nasty, just be happy I don't throw my kiddie ball into your balls, pervert".

He is still totally done and I can't help giggling, his laughter is infectious. Then he grabs my hand kissing it. "Sorry, I like your small hands".

"See that was much better". I tell him with a smile. He is still holding my hand in his.

"You know what the big advantage of small hands are ?" Another cheeky smirk pulls at his lips and I know another quib is on the way. "They make everything they hold look much bigger".

Oh so it is with that on, well I am used to the men in the kitchen getting cheeky and dirty. "Oh so you need help making things look bigger, sorry to hear that sweetie".

He looks at me wide eyed, then he breaks down, spluttering with laughter. "Touche. You really are something special".

"Well I hope I am.. I mean who wants to be like everyone else". I say and turn my back to him, seending my ball down the lane, knocking over 8 pins. Picking up the spare with the next ball. "Try and beat that, Mr. Trying to compensate with a big ball".

"Oh now you are getting naughty little miss, watch and learn". He picks up his ball and wiggle his eyebrows at me, before making a strike and celebrating it with a victory dance.

Watching him shake those hips slowly to the rythm of the music is almost hypnotic. There is nothing awkward about him dancing, his moves fluent and sexy, no doubt he is comfortable in his own skin. I roll my eyes. "Yeah not tacky at all".

"Admit you like it". He say grinning that full on megawath grin, reaching for my hand and when I reluctantly give it, he pulls me into him, moving to the rythm. His hand so low on my back it is bordering inappropriate, making my hips move with his. Damn him.

*Zac*  
I let her go, not because I don't utterly enjoy feeling her hips move in time with mine. But it takes my mind on a visual journey, making me think of other ways to make her hips move, other ways to feel her sexy body close to mine and I have to step back, not to get to cought up in the moment.

We spend the next 2 hours bowling, having a couple of beers and some pizza slices and dancing when ever we feel like it. I am actually grateful for Jensens advice. This is something else than sitting in a boring restaurent and I get to see the real her much more. And damn I like what I see, not only physical.

Here is a woman that is sweet and easy to talk to, but who gives back when I get cheeky and yeah I know I do that sometimes. A woman who'll happily dance with me without seeming the least shy and awkward that people are watching and singing along to the songs. And well I am not complaning about the way she wiggle her cute ass every time, right before throwing the ball.

There is no doubt in my mind that this is a woman I could fall for. Fast, hard and deep, if she just lets me, now I just have to hope that she feels the same.

As we walk out from the bowling alley I grab her hand. "Come om darling, time to go do some serious karaoke".


	4. Karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with some songs

*Zaina*  
"Karaoke, we are going to a karaoke bar ?" I say, swallowing nervously. "Just don't expect me to get up and 

He takes my hand, sending me a teasing smile. "Well don't say no just yet. I am pretty sure I can talk you into doing at least a duet with me".

"Don't get your hopes up". I tell him, letting him pull me with him inside. The room is a cosy bar, with a lot of two persons tables and disko lights.

We get a table up close to the stage and Zac go get us a couple of drinks, placing them in front of us. "That looks toxic". I am looking at the bright blue cocktail.

"It's called a polarbear". He say smiling brightly as he sits down. There still isn't to many people at the bar, and no one is singing yet. 

I know he can sing. I know he has done Broadway musicals and worked with Disney. But one thing is singing in a studio, it is something else doing it live, at least I think it is and I really hope he is going to sing. "So do you plan on getting up there and sing".

"Of course". He says taking a sip of his drink. "Actually might be one of my many flaws, I am not really capable of saying no to karaoke".

I take a sip of my own drink, it is fresh and taste good, not like alkohol at all. "One of your many flaws ? Please let me hear, what are the others ?"

"Hmm not sure I am supposed to tell you on our.. what does this count as.. first date ? Second date ?". He looks at me, his head slightly tilted to the left.

Well good question, I mean were do we stand ? How is it the rules are ? No hanky panky before third date right ? What about kissing ? "Our one and a half date ?"

"Let's say that". He chuckles lightly. "Still not sure about revealing all my flaws this soon, might scare you of".

"Come on, my most pronounced flaws are.. hmm I talk in my sleep, and I tend to colour coordinate things and I sometimes dances at totally inappropriate times". I say, before taking another sip of my drink.

He just looks at me for a moment. "See that is it.. we must be soul-mates. I both dance and sing and all times and places, my ex-wife hated that. I wear my heart on my sleeve and sometimes I loose fait in myself".

"She must have been crazy, I see nothing wrong in that. And wearing your heart on your sleeve, I see that as a good thing". I tell him. "And we all loose fait in ourselves at times, we even loose fait in the lord sometimes".

The smile he sends me, is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, it lights up his face and lights up the room. It literally takes my breath away. His hand takes mine, squeezing it. "Thank you. Actually it has been much worse, but I have worked hard on myself this last year".

People has started filling the bar and the bartender gets on stage. "Time for karaoke night, is someone volunteer to be the first one up here ?"

"I'd be happy to". Zac says, getting up, and winking at me before taking the stage. He bends down to whisper in the bartenders ear which song to put on.

The music starts and I am blown away by his voice, its so powerful, soulful and beautiful. Its like it speaks to me as he throws himself into a rendition of Queens - Somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oh Lord  
Ooh somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Can anybody find me someone to love)  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh (find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Somebody find me, find me love

When he is done everyone is standing up clapping, including me. He is smiling when he comes down to the table. "Wow Zac, that was amazing. But a little dangerous, just about every woman in here is ready to volunteer to love you, long and hard by the way they look at you".

He actually blushes, sitting down. "Well no they are not.. they might be interested in the idea they have of me, the image they have created. But me.. the real me they don't care much about".

"That is only because they don't know you. But seriously, you have such a beautiful voice, I could feel every word". I tell him honestly.

"Thank you, it's kind of you to say". He smiles and take another sip of his drink. "Now I just need to convince you to go up there with me and do a duet".

I am shaking my head. "Oh no, it would be such a shame letting my voice ruin yours with a duet". But deep down I already know that I am going to give in. He is a hard man to resist.

"Well I happen to believe you have a good voice, and I am usually good at predicting that". He says, his eyes telling me he means it.

"Well I am definately to sober for that right now". I say grinning, and he quickly go to get us another drink.

*Zac*  
"Come on, do a duet with me". I look at her, trying to make a cute face, not really knowing if I succeed. "It would so make my day".

With a couple of drinks under our belt, I hope to be able to convince her. She roll her eyes and sigh. "Okay, but something fun them, not heavy and dull".

"I know just the song". I get up, taking her hand. "How do you feel about Grease.. your the one that I want ?"

She smiles in a teasing way, following me to the stage. "Yeah I am starting to realise, the song is a great choice too. So let's do it".

"You cheeky little thing you". I say sending her a smile, before telling the bartender which son to put on next.

 

Your the one that I want

I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying!

You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes, indeed

If you're filled  
With affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way

I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove  
You better prove  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside

[3x]  
You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes, indeed

Her having told me that her father is a pastor and that she sang in the church when she was younger, I had expected her to have a clean and pretty, church inspired voice. But it turns out to be a smokey contry like voice, that I find enticing.

Without having talked about it, we kind of fall into a light version of the songs choreography, and people are on their feet clapping and singing along.

"My lady". I hold out my hand to her, and she takes it, smiling happily at me, as we makes our way back to the table. "You shouldn't be shy about singing Zaina, I actually think you got a good voice, special but in the best of ways".

She bites her lip, looking down at the table, before raising her eyes to meet mine. "Thank you Zac, that means a lot coming from you".

Half an hour later I might be a bit tipsy and I know it is time for me to stop drinking, I do tipsy quite well, but I am a lousy drunk, so I rarely go there any longer, had to much of that in my life. I take Zaina's hand, kissing it. "I am going to sing a song that reminds me of you".

"Ohh". She blushes so prettily and it makes my heart speed up. "You don't have to.. but.. I would love to hear what song reminds you of me".

I might be going out on a limp here, but this woman is something else, something quite different, and she don't even seem to realise. I get up on stage and ask the to put on One Direction with 'What makes you beautiful'.

 

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up, to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
So come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

*Zania*  
My heart is threatening to break through my chest. Oh is that really how he feels. No he can't, I mean this is only our second date. I am normally not a girl who believes in love at first sight and such things, but the idea that he would want me, that he finds me beautiful, it kind of makes my world spin.

When he come down to the table, I am to flustered to look up at him. I hear him pull out his chair and then he sits down, taking my hand. "I didn't mean to embarrass you.. It's just, you are so beautiful and you don't seem to realise".

"Thank you". So it was just the beautiful part he was talking about. I look up at him through my lashes, and the look in his eyes tell me that it wasn't, that he meant every word and it takes my breath away.

He just sends me a warm smile, and moments later, we are back to laughing and talking. But I can't help studying him. Those lips looks so inviting as they move when he speaks. Those big hands, honestly I imagine them on my bare skin, envisioning what they can do. Yup I kind of want him desperately too.

I wonder how to tell him, not being able to just come out and say it. So after some time, me and the alcohol throws caution to the wind and I get up, leaning in to whisper. "This one might be for you".

Then I take the stage, asking the to put on LeAnn Rimes - 'Can't fight the moonlight'

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well, just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

As I get down he is standing up, looking at me with eyes that suddenly seems much more green than usual. His voice low, but I still hear every word. "I am not trying to hide, not at all".

My eyes kind of get sucked into his and it is like a magnet, pulling me to him. Part of me tries to tell myself that it is ridiculous, that we just met, but I can't fight it, it is like figthing the moonlight, like telling the world to stop turning, to try and pull down the stars.

And then before I realises I am in his arms, a small smile flashing over his lips, before I get to feel just how soft and perfect those lips really are, as they seal themself to mine, forcing the universe into a standstill, the fabric of time and space collapsing around us in a million colours.


	5. He has one bad habit.. he steals bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery meets Zac

*Zac*  
Oh God could it feel anymore perfect ? I am sure the earth are now rotating around us, around her. I can't breath, but I have never felt better. And I hate when I have to break the kiss, but I am scared I am going to faint, and that would be kind of embarrassing.

I lean my forehead against her, breathing in deeply. Suddenly realising that everyone in the bar is clapping, whistling and whooping. "Whoops".

She laughs happily, her cheeks pink and flushes and her eyes shining at me. Her voice getting that a bit husky tone like when she sings. "We might have put up quite a display".

"Honestly, I don't care. I don't care who knows". And I don't, which is an odd feeling, I have always been very private about my love life. But I kind of want to tell everybody, want to show her of to the world. Yell loud and clear 'she choose me'.

Her hand is resting on my chest, her fingers gracing over the nearest button in my shirt. "Not to be a buzz kill, but I am starting to feel a bit tipsy, so maybe I better get home. I kind of have the morning shift again tomorrow".

"I'll better get you home then, we can't have you messing up breakfast". I tell her, taking her hand, kissing it, before leading her out of there. "We better get a taxi, I shouldn't be driving".

She looks at me, and I see in her eyes that she is pleased. "A wise decision. But I mean I can get my own taxi home, will probably be less expensive".

"No can do, a gentleman alway gets his date home safe". I tell her, sliding my arm around her waist. I wave over a taxi and we get in the backseat. After she has given her address I pull her i to me, my lips finding her again, in another world stopping kiss.

As the taxi pull up outside her home, I lean in for a last kiss. How is it possible that each kiss feels as wonderful as the last ? Like every one of them is a first kiss ? "I was thinking about coming by your job for breakfast tomorrow would that be okay darling ?"

"Of course, it would be utterly amazing". She sends me a smile as she gets out, waving at me. "See you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams".

"If they are about you they couldn't be any sweeter". I tell her, watching her walk to the door, before giving the driver my address, sinking back in the seat, thinking of her the whole way home.

*Zaina*  
I am actually whistling as I move around the kitchen the next morning. I can't remember the last time I has felt this elated this early in the day. And I wonder how that can be, no that is bullshit, I know why that is, one word.. Zac.

He had said he would come by for breakfast and I keep opening the door to glance into the dining room to see if he has arrived and every time I get a glimpse of someone tall or dark hair, my heart speed up, until I realise that it isn't him.

And then when I am caught up with hand slicing bacon, there he suddenly is, long arms sliding around me, that hot body pressed into my back. "Morning gorgeous". 

"Morning handsome". I can't help leaning a bit into him. I am trying to focus on the slicing, but he makes it very hard as he leaves a trail of small kisses down my neck. "Zac.. big knife.. don't distract me like that".

"Sorry, but you smell like bacon, how do you expect a man to resist that ?" He actually licks a line all the way up my neck to grace my ear, making me drop the knife and turn around in his arms, grabbing his neck and kissing him deeply.

I manage to break the kiss, totally out of breath and a little dizzy. Pushing him to the chair in the corner. "You.. sit.. don't move.. I need to finish this and then I make breakfast for you".

"Okay, as long as I can watch you, I promise to be a good boy". He say grinning, and giving me a quick kiss before sitting down. 

Well even him just sitting there is a distraction, and I make more mistakes than usual. And I end up cutting my finger. "Shit.. oh for fucks sake".

"Are you okay ? How bad is it ? Do I need to call an ambulance ?" He is beside me in a flash, gently pulling my wounded finger from my mouth, examining it.

"No no, relax Zac, its just a small nick". It really is just a little cut, I have done it plenty of times before. Zac swallows hard, starring at my finger. "Zac are you okay ?"

"Uhh.. no actually I don't really do well with blood.. why is there so much blood if it is just a small cut ?" She starts to look a tad green.

I quickly wind some paper around the finger, getting him to sit down on the chair again, getting him a glass of water. "Fingers always bleed a lot. Just sit here okay, I'll take care of the cut".

At the sink I wash the cut and then put on a small bandage, before going back to Zac. "Do you feel better now ?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. A bit embarrassing and not really masculine". He says with a sigh, not really looking at me.

I gently grab his chin, lifting his face to look at me. "Stop that Zac, whether you have a hard time with blood or not has nothing to do with masculinity. It's nice to see a man who can admit when something makes him uncomfortable".

"You know you are amazing right ?" He says, pulling me down on his lap, my legs on each side of him. "Actually it should be illegal to be this amazing".

I run my hands slowly into his hair, watching his pupils dilate and his lips part slightly. Those lips are simply irresistible and I can't stop myself from leaning forward, tracing them slowly with my tongue, hearing him whimper deep in his throat.

His hands grabs my waist, pulling me hard against him. His breathing is fast and shallow and his mouth almost attack mine, kissing and nibbling at mine, making me catch my breath.

"Uh sorry boss". I hear the voice of one of the waitresses and detach my lips from Zac's. Turning to look at her and she continues. "Avery is here for her breakfast".

I pad Zac on the chest getting up. "I better get back to work. I'll make you something too. Let me guess. Eggs and bacon with a side of fresh fruit ?"

"Sounds delicious darling". He smiles and I go about making the food, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. That man is going to be the death of me.

I get the food ready, three plates, one for Avery, one for Zac and one for myself. "So think you are ready to come meet my best friend ?"

"Definitely darling, I can't wait to meet her. Is it okay if I just run by the bathroom first ?" He says with a sweet little smile.  
I pick up the plates. "No problem at all, just come into the dining room when your are done powdering your nose".

"Ha ha". He says, winking at me before heading for the bathroom and I push the door to the dining room open, balancing in with the three plates.

I send Avery a smile walking up to the counter, putting her plate in front of her. And the two others on my side. "Morning Avery, you are early this morning".

"Yeah, woke up half an hour before the alarm rang, no real reason to go back to sleep, so thought I would come here and give you a second degree about your date with that handsome man you are seeing". She says.

I can't help from smiling, wondering what Avery will say when she see Zac. "Oh so you did, who says that I am going to spill anything ?"

"Of course you will". She says, digging into her breakfst. "Now dish, where did you go ? How was he ? And are you going to see him again ?"

Putting a piece of bacon into my mouth I chew thoughtfully. "Hmm lets see, we went bowling.. disco bowling and then karaoke and he was utterly amazing".

"Oh that sounds like a great date sweetie. So you got to hear him sing ? He has such an beautiful voice". Avery is gushing.

I nod, smiling to myself. "Oh he does and yes, I got to hear him sing several times. We did a duet and well, he kind of sang a song for me".

"That is soooo romantic". She looks at me with heartshaped eyes. "So... when are you going to see Mr Perfect again ?"

"Yeah let me hear, when are you going to see Mr Perfect again". Zac says into my ear as his strong arms slide around me from behind. "I didn't know I had combetion from a Mr Perfect".

Avery almost choke on her eggs and I can't help giggling as her face goes beet red. "Avery meet Mr Perfect or Zac as he seems to prefer. Zac this is my best friend, the one and only Avery".

"It's an absolute pleasure meeting you Avery". Zac says letting me go, to walk all the way around the counter and give the thill blushing Avery a hug.

She looks at me wide eyed over his should, mouthing something like 'holy shit those muscles'. "Thank you. So happy to meet you to Zac".

We spend the next 20 min talking and eating our breakfast and I quickly find out one of Zac's bad habits, he steal other peoples food when they are not watching, having raided both mine and Avery's plate.

Zac grabs my waist, pulling me into him. "I better get going darling. Would you be free for another date tonight ?"

"I most definately am". I say and he leans down to leave a smouldering kiss on my lips, making my head spin and I hear Avery sigh.

Zac lets me go. "I'll pick you up 6 pm then. See you my beautiful". Then he gives Avery a quick hug. "Such a pleasure getting to know you Avery". He comes jogging back around the counter, grabbing me to give me one last kiss, before leaving us alone.


	6. Big muscles and sounding kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new date and Zac makes a kinky sounding proposal

*Zaina*  
"Okay Jala, I admit it, I am so fucking jealous at you girl". Avery says grinning as soon as Zac is out the door. "Not only is he handsome and man .. that body, oh wow. But he is sweet as a ripe peach and he clearly adores you".

I kind of feel like breaking out in song and dance. "He really is perfect. Honestly I am almost waiting for him to reveal some big dark secret. I mean no one is that perfect".

"Well he does steal bacon, that is a pretty bad offence if you ask me". Avery say grinning. "Soo as it is you I am guessing that you have only been kissing this far".

I can't help giggling. "Yeah he does steal bacon, not sure I can cope with that. And yeah we have only kissed and well touched a bit. We've only been on two dates".

"Is he a good kisser ? Oh I bet he is.. uh and he has like huge hands and feet.. I bet he has a huge...".

"AVERY !" I cut her of, shaking my head at her. "You are so not going to finish that sentence, for gods sake it's like 9 pm, way to early for that".

She throws her head back laughing. "Oh don't be such a prude Jala. I mean even you can't wait much longer to get your hands on that glorious body".

"He really has an amazing body right ? Oh and by the way he is an amazing kisser, like my toes curl and my head spin". I say with a grin. Honestly I would like to see more of that body.

"Oh you are so going to give in soon and then you are going to tell me every sorded little detail". She say, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes at her. "Oh no I am so not gonna tell you anything you pervert". I start collecting the plates.

"Sure you are, but right now I need to get to work. See you and have fun with your super hunk tonight". She say, getting up. Waving sweetly at me before she skips out the restaurent.

*Zac*  
I make my way to the gym first. Not that I really enjoy it that much, but well I kind like being in shape. I feel healthier and stronger and being focused on staying in shape, it helps me not to slip back to my old ways.

Thinking about Zaina as I go through my rutines makes it all seem much easier. And I feel a new spring in my step as I walk out of the gym one and a half hour later.

I go to some shops, getting a few things and the I start getting my pick up ready. Smiling to myself as I work. Hoping that she will like this date too.

When it is time to pick her up I am singing the whole way in the car, feeling much better than in a long time, almost jogging up the walk to her small house.

"Hi Zac". She opens the door wearing a red plaid shirt, demin shorts and cowboy boots. Her hair braided over one shoulder.

I smile at her, she looks absolutely delectable, especially the way the shirt is hugging her curves and the buttons straines a bit over her chest. "Don't you look wonderful darling. So ready for a surprice ?"

"Oh I sure am". She says with a big grin, stretching up to kiss me softly. But seconds later I have her in my arms, kissing her silly and loosing my breath.

I break the kiss, totally out of breath, taking her hand in mine. "Come on darling, we better get going or the whole time plan will go bonkers".

"I can't wait to see what you have planned". She says smiling and climp into my car as I hold the door open for her.

We drive out of town and down a dirt road. After a while she looks at me grinning. "Well if I didn't trust you this much I might starting to get scared right about now".

"I am happy you thrust me". I say turning up the private drive to my piece of land and the trailer. Stopping the car. "Well this is my place, I kind of wanted to show you".

"Here is wonderful Zac, I can see why you bought it. Definately potential". She says looking around and I smile happily.

I take her hand leading her to a small table with two chairs. "Sit here darling, and I'll just go get the food".

Quickly fixing the food, I bring it back to the table with a couple of cold beers. She looks at the platters. "Pulled pork sliders with coleslaw and cold beers, what could be more perfect for a warm Texas evening ?"

"I hoped you would say something like that". I say sitting down, feeling relieved. I mean she is a chef and everything and it isn't exactly gourmet food.

She grabs a slider and bite into it, letting out a low throaty moan that almost does me in. "Ohh this is good Zac. Did you marinade this yourself ?"

"Yeah I actually did. I found a recipe and well personalised it a bit. It has marinating all night and on the grill since this morning". I say, feeling my heart swell with pride.

She smile at me, catching a drop of barbecue sauce with her finger, licking it of. "It is really good Zac.. you are just full of surprises aren't you ?

"I hope so, as long as it is in the good way". We dig into the sliders, and I start telling her about my ideas for the house.

Soon we are deeply involved in imagining every little detail. How everything should look, were everything should be. And as the most natural thing in the world we are both using we instead of me and you. And I realise that I really like hearing that.

I get up, cleaning the table and then comming back, offering her my had. "Your chariot awaits my lady, we have places to be and things to see".

"And I am guessing that you are not telling me what it is right ?" She says, taking my hand and getting up from the chair.

Pulling her with me to my pick-up truck, I shake my head. "Nope but you can get a hint, you and me, this truck, soft bedding and a publick place".

"Ohh that sounds just a bit kinky Zac". She say raising an eyebrow, but I just wink at her and open the door to her.


	7. Gummi bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the drive in

*Zaina*  
"The drive-in, we are going to the drive-in ?" I look at him, as he pulls up to the ticket window. Well that explains everything he said except from the soft bedding part.

He buy the tickets, and smile at me. "Yeah, we are. I hope that it's okay with you". He says driving up front. There isn't many people here yet.

"It's more than okay". I tell him, I always loved the drive in. But suddenly her swings the big truck around, parking with the back to the screen. "Uhh Zac, the screen is behind us".

"I know darling". He hands me his vallet. "Would you mind going to get us some snacks ? Then you will see when you get back".

I look at him suspiciously. "Oh we are getting all mysterious here Mr Levi, intriguing I must say. Okay then, I will go get us snacks for our survival".

Going up to stack up on snacks, I realised that I forgot to ask what he likes, so I take a chance and buy what I like the most, hoping he likes it too. Then I hurry back to see what it is he has planned for us. When I see the truck, now without the tarpaulin covering the back, I stop in my track. "This is awesome Zac".

"You like it ?" He looks at me, face lightning up in a big smile and his eyes twinkling. He has actually filled the whole bed of the car is filled with mattresses, blankets and pillows, looking like the most luxurious bed.

Oh my mother would so not approve, but honestly I don't really care. I walk over putting the snacks up on the bed of the car. Taking hold of the side, and jumping up. "I don't like it, I love it.. this is how movies has to be watched".

"I couldn't agree more". He jumps up in the back of the car too, grabbing the candy. "So lets see what you got us".

"Yeah I forgot to ask what you wanted, so I just got what I like to eat at the cinema". I say biting my lip, looking at him.

He just smiles, and reaches out to trail a finger down my cheek. "And you know what, those happen to be the same things I like. And no I am not just saying that, they actually are, so another thing we have in common".

"Yeah.. lets see if we agree on movies too, what are we watching ?" I am expecting either some total chick flick or old romance if he is trying to suck up or some mindless action if he is going with what he wants to see.

He makes a sweet face, like he is wondering if he made the right choice here. "Well they had a couple of options, but I went with 'Hitch'. Romantic enough for a date but still funny".

"Points for that choice, both funny and sweet, the perfect combination". I tell him, as truth is. I mean I want us both to enjoy the movie.

I lay back in the soft pillows, clapping beside me, and Zac throws himself down with a sigh. "This is not half bad actually".

 

*Zac*

"Definately the red and the yellow ones". I say, Zaina had asked which colours of gummi bears I preferred, as she had just opened a pack.

She smiles, and pick up a red one, holding it to my lips, and I gently tage it from her fingers. "Perfect, becouse I only like the green and white once".

"How can you only like the green and white ones ? I mean they all taste pretty much the same". I ask her, picking up a green one, feeding it to her.

She shakes her head furiously. "No they don't and you know it. If they did you wouldn't have favorite colours. The red I only eat if I have a hangover, they are good for that".

"The red one is good for hangovers ? Might be why I prefer them then". I say chuckling. "You really are something else”.

She picks up another red one, looking at it, before holding it up, but pulling it away when I try to take it with my lips. "Yup, hang overs and seasickness".

"Give it here". I try getting it again, but she pulls it away and hold it over her head, sending me a teasing smirk. So I grab her hand, putting her fingers into my mouth, using my tongue to snack the bear, hearing her whimper lowly.

I lie back in the pillows, holding out my arm for her to lie in it. "Come here, the movie is starting, so what about we snuggle up and watch it ?"

"Sounds like a great idea". She lay down her head on my shoulder, her arm draped over me and her leg entwined with mine, and I fold my arm around her. Oh yes this is life.

I adore the way she laughs at the funny things, it is such a sweet happy sound. And I love the way her fingers slowly move around on my stomach and chest, like they are searching for something. I also enjoy the way her legs is wrapped over mine, to rest between my legs.

She has placed the bag of gummibears on my stomach, and we are feeding each other with them. She pull out the last bear, and it is red. Then she looks up at me teasingly, and take the bear between her lips, lifting her face towards me.

Pulling her closer, I close my lips over the bear, making quick work of swallowing it, then kissing her, once again feeling like the world melts away, and it is just her and me floating in the universe. It is amazing that every kiss feels like this.

She has slid up to lay on top of me, her legs between mine, her soft breast pressed against me. My hands is on her cheeks, hers is lodged around my neck.

My hands slide down her body, one resting on her lower back, pressing her closer to me, the other making a daring trip down over her amble behind, coming to a rest on her heated skin just below her shorts.

Her hand, has moved to slide up under my shirt, nails running over my skin and I feel like I can't breath. I gently break the kiss. Panting slightly. "Oh wow. We better.. well take a break here. I mean we are in a public place".

"Yeah, you are right, totally forgot". She blow a strain of escaped hair out of her flushed face, her eyes shining at me, dilated to near black. Then she snuggle back into my arms, watching the movie.


	8. Harder than it seemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very heated

*Zaina*  
Actually I hate when the movie ends, I have never in my life felt this comfortable in someone's arms and I don't really want it to end, I just want to stay here, soaking up his warmth, letting his masculine scent engulf me.

"Do we have to leave Zac". I mumble into his chest, as the other cars begin to turn on the engines, headlights coming on.

He pulls me closer to him, turning his head, to nozzle his nose into my hair. "Well actually we don't have to. We can stay for a bit and watch the stars, if you want to and you dare stay here alone with me in the dark.

"Well you are not turning into some creature of the night are you ? If the answer is no, well I see nothing to fear". I tell him, snuggling as close as possible.

He is laying on his back, one hand behind his head, the other arm around me and I watch his profile, every little detail of him, while the cars leave and the field grows dark and quiet. Finally the lights are turned of as the staff leave and we are totally alone in the soft, warm darkness, only the moon and stars looking down at us.

"It is incredible how much brighter the stars look out here, compared to LA. No smog, not light pollution, just clean, clear skies". He says looking up towards the stars.

I nood. "I can believe that. I have always loved watching the stars. Wishing upon the shooting stars that someday I would find someone to watch them with".

"I'll happily watch them with you". He whispers, and kisses my temple. We lay there for a while, watching the stars. Just enjoying the silence and that we are comfortable with it.

My hand has slid up under his shirt, feeling those strong abs. Exploring his skin, feeling the hair there tickle my palm. His hand has slid to my hip and now it is sliding down to cup my ass, rubbing in slow circles.

Suddenly I find myself on my back, Zac hovering over me. Then his mouth is on mine, kissing me into oblivion. My hands on his back, roaming over those strong bulging muscles, pulling the shirt up with them.

He breaks the kiss, sitting up, slowly, well in my brain it seems to go way to slow, pulling of his shirt. Exposing that magnificent body to me, making me catch my breath. Oh damn he is an absolute beast in the best and most sexy way.

I feel so small when he lean down over me, kissing me deeply again, as I let my hands get acquainted with every single muscle on his body. Grabbing onto his huge biceps, when his mouth travel down my neck. His stubbles scratching my skin in the most delicious way.

As he reach the first button of my shirt, he stops and look up at me. "Are you sure baby ? I mean we can wait if you want to, no pressure".

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life Zac". I halfway moan out, not wanting him to stop. I know I should wait. I normally wait for at least a couple of dates longer. But honesty none of my exes has made me feel like this or had a body like this.

He slowly opens my shirt, one button at a time, his mouth following his fingers making a wet hot trail down my skin. Then he opens my shirt. "Damn baby that is some sexy underwear, is that what a preachers daugther normally wears ?"

"Well this one does. I mean I am always expected to wear proper clothes, but my underwear no one get to judge me on". I say, looking down at the sexy black lace bra.

"I'd be happy to judge you". He says with a teasing smirk, his hands sliding over my body, almost ripping open my shorts and pulling them of me. He takes in the sight of my tiny black panties. "I judge you God damn sexy".

I giggle, but it quickly turn into moans as his big hands roam over my body. Then he hooks his hands under me, pulling me to sit up, unhooking my bra. He licks his lips as he watches my breast spill out. "Glorious, absolutely glorious".

He fold his legs in front of him and lifts me into his lap like I way absolutely nothing. I wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth exploring, my mouth, shoulders, neck and collar bones, before finding its way to my nipple, making me gasp.

We are getting lost in one another, kissing, touching, tasting skin, mentally mapping each others bodies. My whole body humming with desire, pressing myself down on his lap, crazy with the need for friction to relieve the need building there. Gasping slightly, no doubt he is very much turned on too, I clearly feel him through his pants.

He gently lay me down, kissing down my body, removing my panties. He holds them up, grinning. "Sure this isn't a piece of dental floss love ?"

"Oh don't get cheeky with me now, or I might change my mind". I try to glare at him, but give up when he throws the panties aside gently spreading my legs further apart.

He leans down, running his nose slowly over me, breathing in deeply, sending hot chills up my back. His voice raw and husky. "God baby you smell divine and I bet you taste even better".

I know I am blushing, my mother would call that the devils talk. Well if he is the devil he can have my soul and my body too, right now feeling him is all that matters.

And then his mouth is on me, licking, kissing, sucking, yeah it feels like he is literally consuming me. Having me thrashing and gasping in no time. Oh his mouth is definately very skilled.

"Oh God". I buck my hips up, almost pushing him away, almost feeling possessed by some spirit of pleasure. "You are killing me Zac".

He just chuckles, and ups what he is doing. And when his long fingers thrust into me I loose control, cumming hard, gasping his name. 

He kind of hook his fingers upward, brushing over my inside wall. Then he hits my g-spot and my hips bucks again. "Holy shit Zac, oh lord that feels amazing".

"Just let loose baby, give into the pleasure". He mumbles in that absolutely sexy voice and it feels almost hypnotic.

And I am raptured by pleasure, it really feels like an out of body experience, my body lightly shaking. Then relaxing into total bliss. Zac moving up to kiss me and my hands go down to open his pants. He helps me pulling them of.

He pulls himself up, sitting between my spread legs, and I pull my knees up and out to make space for him. He already know I am on the pill as we talked about my moms reaction when she found up, telling me I was killing her grandchildren and then right after, that promiscuity made a woman a whore. My mom is very old fashioned.

"I promise to be gentle". He whispers softly, and it strikes me as a bit odd. But maybe he just want to be sweet, making sure I feel comfortable.

He slowly rub the head over my folds, coating himself in my moisture. It sends electricity through me every time he rubs over my sensitive bud.

Then I feel him at my entrance, slowly nudging the tip inside me. Oh God he feels much bigger than I expected and I moan deeply. Fuck it is absolutely overwhelming.

"Are you okay baby ?" He asks softly, he is slowly moving his hips, pushing deeper with each shallow thrust. I am in no way a virgin, even though I am not very experienced, but right now I feel like one.

I nod, honestly it is on the verge of being painful, but I expect my body just need to get used to him. It has been a while since I was with a man and well he is definately more blessed in that area than any man I've been with before. "It's fine Zac, just.. slowly".

And he is very gentle, taking his time. Then finally he stops, leaning down to kiss me softly. Clearly giving me time to adjust. He whispers again my cheek. "Still okay darling ?"

"I am fine Zac, it is just a bit overwhelming". I breath out deeply, telling my body to relax. I mean I feel completely full, but it also feels good, I mean he is literally hitting every spot in me simultaneously.

He gently caress my cheek, his voice still very gently. "You have to tell me if it's to much okay ? I'll stop if it is".

"Wait.. what ? Are you telling me you are.. that you are not all inside ?" I might sound a bit panicked. Shit I am actually not sure I can do this. I mean how freaking big is he ?

Looking like he is somewhere between scared and panicked, he slowly shakes his head. "Uhh no.. a bit more than halfway I'd say". I can't stop my eyes from blowing wide or the shocked gasp and he looks absolutely crest-fallen. "It's okay, it's not the first time".

I feel him pulling back, and I grab him. "No Zac, don't stop. Admittedly it is a bit overwhelming, but I'm okay. And well I want this to work. Maybe the going slow isn't the way to go, maybe you know, just get it over with".

"Are you sure baby ? I.. I don't want to hurt you in any way". He looks at me with such concern and so much love that my heart is swelling, making me want to do this even more.

"Yeah Zac, you won't hurt me. And I do wan't you, all of you. Please". I rub my hands over his broad chest, trying to make him relax. Which for some reason makes me relax more too.

As he is keeping a close eye on me, I do everything to focus on how sweet and sexy he is, and how good it does feel. Not wanting to make him feel bad. But still I can't hide a yelp as he buries himself in me. Holy mother of God, I almost can't breathe.

He is gasping slightly, making sure he don't move as I get air back into my lungs. I can literally feel my body start to relax and give more into him. It doesn't really have a choice. "Are you okay ? Did I hurt you ?"

"No it only hurt shortly Zac, don't worry so much. But slowly okay, I just.. I need to get used to this". I breath out.

He starts moving very slowly and honestly, it hurts. Not a lot and it also feels good and somehow a bit dirty, greedy, like I am a wanting woman who can't get enough. Oh my mom would surely have a field day with this.

"Oh God, you feel so good". He gasps, his forehead resting on mine, his breathing racket. And his words, his eyes burning into mine, it is a huge turn on and I wind my legs around him, forgetting the pain.

Soon I am clawing at his back, I mean he is literally pushing all my buttons, including a few I didn't know existed. "God, oh oooohh, please faster, harder". I am begging him, totally lost in the feeling and the pleasure.

And he slowly ups the tempo, making sure it won't be to much. But right now I am blinded by ecstasy, unable to feel any pain, drowning in the feel of him and the words he whispers in my ear. For all I know he could be some sinful demon, right now I would still welcome him.

I press myself up to meet him, and then my world implodes in an orgasm so intense, I don't have the words to describe it, pulling him with me, as my body cramp around him.

He is breathing heavily, resting his cheek against mine. Holding most of his weight on his arms. Just slowly rolling his hips on me. 

I kind of expects him to roll down beside me.. to pull out. But he keeps rolling his hips slowly and almost instantly his breathing changes and I feel him starting to grow hard inside me. "Seriously Zac ? Holy shit". I mumble.

"Sorry, you just feel so good I can't stop myself from wanting more of you". He mumbles against my skin, and the feeling is undescribably sexy. Soon we are both lost in the throes of passion again.


	9. Walking funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morningfirst with Zac and then her friends

*Zac*  
I wake early in the morning, stretching my body and turning to look at Zaina sleeping beside me, all rolled up like a sleeping kitten. But as soon as I touch her, she unfolds herself, snuggling into me, mumbling lazily. "I don't want to get up".

"Well I wish we didn't have to, but you need to get to work right ?" She had asked me to stay for the night when I drove her home, and I had happily accepted.

She sighs and snuggle closer, rubbing her behind into my morning hard on. "Yeah unfortunately". She reaches down between us, gently squeezing my erection. "If you had shown me this before sex, I think I might have ran away screaming".

"Baby you need to get ready". I can't help moaning at her touch. I was still ecstatic and relieved that it had worked, and even more that she didn't seemed to have been scared from it.

She sighs and lets go of me, stretching her beautiful body. "You are right, I better hit the shower, care to join me ?"

"Well how could I say no to that ?" I watch her get out of bed, she is naked and I truly enjoy the sight, every curve of her is perfection. But I notice that she is walking a bit weird, like she is stepping on needles. "Is something wrong love ?"

She turns to glare at me. "It is all your fault you know. Never really understod when people talked about walking funnily the next morning. Now I do".

"Sorry darling, is it bad ?" I bite my lip to keep myself from chuckling. I mean it wouldn't be a nice thing to do, but she does look funny.

Her eyes narrow, and she points a finger at me. "You better not be laughing at me Mr Levi if you know what is good for you".

"Oh I never would darling, I never would". I tell her, getting up from the bed and following her into the bathroom.

She turns on the warm water and step into the shower and I happily follow her, folding my arms around her warm wet body. She sighs contently. "Is it always going to feel this perfect ?"

"I wish I could promise you that, but I guess nothing is ever, always perfect". I say, kissing slowly over her shoulder.

She turns in my arms, running her hands over my chest, letting out a small appreciative sound, then she gives me a wicked smile and grab a bottle of bodywash. She puts a big glob in her hand and starts to rub it over my chest and shoulders. Then she works down my stomach until she reach my erection, running her slick soaped up hands down my length. "Well I think my body need a break, but I can still help you with this".

"You don't have.. oh fuck.. baby that is .. oh wow". I desperately grab at the wall, trying to stop my legs from buckling under me. I don't know what it is she is doing, but it feels utterly amazing.

Her small hands, slick from the soap is doing absolute magic, and it don't take her long to bring me to the moon. 

I just need a moment to collect myself, leaning my forehead against the cool tiles to make the world stop spinning. She giggles softly. "Are you okay love ?"

"Yeah, more than okay actually. That was ... were did you learn to do that ?" I lift my head, looking at her, wondering what other surprises she has in store.

She shrugs. "I don't think I learned it anywhere. I might have some practice in the area.. my parents brought me up to wait with sex till I was married, so when I was younger... well I kind of used my hands to keep my boyfriends.. hmm happy".

"Oh I bet you they were happy". I chuckle and lean in to kiss her deeply. Then I let her go, grabbing the soap. "Well time to repay the favour".

 

*Zaina*  
"See you later then". I give Zac a longing kiss, before walking into work and starting on getting breakfast ready. I can feel the soreness with every movement, but honestly I don't really mind, it reminds me of him and how absolutely amazing it had been.

And today is monday, which means that Lucas has a late morning at work, and will probably come by for breakfast. Lucas is my best guy friend and such a sweetheart.

"Uhh boss, Lucas is here". The young waitress pokes her head into the kitchen. She is slightly flushed and her eyes shining in that way the young waitresses eyes always does when Lucas is around. Well he might be handsome and charming, but also very happily married to a great woman and they have a little son, so they might as well pack the adoration away.

"I be right out, give him some coffe". I quickly finish up breakfast, bringing out 3 plates, knowing Avery will be along very soon. Walking out into the restaurent I see Lucas smile at me. "Morning Lucas, how are you this glorious morning ?"

"Well morning to you Jala, don't you just sparkle". He says with a huge smile and hug my tightly after I have put down the plates. "Soo there shouldn't happen to be a man involved in this burst of happiness on a monday morning ?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Can't a women be happy without there being a man behind it ? But there might be. But first tell me how are Evelyn and Liam, is he still growing like weed ?"

"They are both fine and yes he is. So now tell me, new boyfriend ?" I say, looking at me like I am a student. Lucas is a teacher at the local college and all the girls in his classes has a crush on him, even though he denies it.

"Oh I can tell you about him". Avery's voice sound as she comes waltzing in, hugging Lucas. "He is tall, dark, handsome, build like a freaking brickhous, a gentleman and from the way our girl is walking I am guessing way above avarage sized".

I know I blushing scarlet. "Avery !" Why does she have to be so perspective ? I mean yeah we usually talk about such thinks, but a little less uhmm visual when Lucas is there.

She sends me a smirk. "Oh do not try and lie to me little miss, you have that 'I got well and throughoutly fucked last night' look on your face". She turns towards Lucas. "By the way, her new lover boy is famous on top of everything else".

"Famous ?" Lucas looks at me curiously. "This starts to sound interesting Jala. So who is he ? And you do know I need to approve him before you get serious about him ?"

I sigh. I mean I love my friends, but sometimes they are just to much. "His name is Zac.. Zachary Levi. I don't know if you know who he is, but he is really amazing".

"Of course I know him, or who he is.. I am a geek you know". Lucas say grinning. "Well, well our little girl did good I see. I've heard he is a really great guy and well even a straight man can see he isn't half bad to look at".

Avery sit down and start on her food. "He most definately isn't bad to look at. And he seems very much taken with our sweet Jala here.. so now one of you need to find me a date, because I am starting to feel lonely".


	10. Girl talk and boy talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is setting Avery up for a date with someone famous

*Zaina*  
"So spill the beans, was it good ?" Avery asks the second Lucas is out the door to get to his first class in time.

I bite my lip, trying to hold my smile back. "Oh believe me, that man is utterly amazing in every way. We wen't to the old drive in. He had filled the back of his pick-up with pillows and blankets. And well we stayed after everyone left. Getting to know each other under the stars".

"Ohh romantic, and a tiny bit kinky". Avery says, wigling his eyebrows. "So was he hard on you, or did you keep going all night ? And how big, because you my dear are walking like an old cowboy".

Shaking my head and maybe blushing a bit I mumble. "Avery I know you don't have a boyfriend, but I am not going to share every detail. But no he was very gentle. He is just.. very blessed in that area".

"You know I need to live through you". She say grinning. Looking around. There are no other guests, and the waitress is outside getting the tables ready for lunch. "So how big ? Like above average ? Or like pornstar worthy ?"

I collect the plates. "Well.. More like 'holy shit is that thing for real'". I tell her giggling. I mean part of me want to talk about it, as it is still a bit overwhelming. But it is also a bit awkward.

"Really ? Like what are we talking about here ?" She holds up her hands, showing a fairly big size. "Like this ?"

I take her hands, moving them farther apart. "More like this". She is just starring at her hands, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"You are lying, shit you have to be lying". She looks at her hands again, taking them down. "You didn't run away screaming ?"

Shaking my head I pour myself a cup of coffee. "Nope not lying.. and change of subject please. We so need to find a man for you my dear. Maybe Zac knows someone".

"Yeah I might really need a date". She say with a sigh. Then she smiles. "Please ask him if he knows someone hot and single who desperately need a date".

"Why don't you come over tonight, we are just going to crash and watch some movies, we can ask him then". I say. I would love for Zac to get to know my friends.  
She bites her lip. "Are you sure it's okay with Zac ? I don't want to be the third wheel or ruin your evening".

"Of course he won't mind. I am sure he would love to get to know you. And I would love for you to get to know him". I tell her.

"Okay then, I'll be there. But I better get to work.. see you tonight". She sends me a smile before leaving. I really hope Zac knows someone awesome, because she hasn't dated for a long time.

*Zac*  
I am just coming out from the gym when my phone rings and I pick it up, seeing it is Tom. "Hey Hiddles, to what do I owe the pleasure ?"

"Hi Zac. Well I am om my way home from filming in Phoenix and I though I would stop by seeing your new place. If you are not busy". He says cheerily.

I smile to myself, Tom is always fun to be around. And I would love for him to meet Zaina. I am sure they will get along. "Sure no problem. I actually have someone I want you to meet".

"Oh.. are you telling me that you got a girlfriend Levi ?" He says, letting out that patented Ehehehe grin. "She has to be a patient woman".

I roll my eyes. "Well don't play smart with me Hiddles. At least I got a girlfriend, that is more than you can say".

"Sadly yes". He sigh, actually sounding a bit sad. "Why does it seem to get more and more complicated ? It's like no one is themself with me anymore, not women anyway. Not unless they are married or much older. Everyone suitable seems to act strange".

A thought suddenly hits me. "Well I might know someone, I might be able to get you a date while you are here".

"I am not sure Zac, I am not so keen on getting set up". He sounds a bit uncertain, then curiousity gets the better of him. "Who is she ?"

I smile to myself. "Her name is Avery, really sweet girl, a redhead and Zaina, my girlfriends best friend. She seems like a spirited girl that say what she means".

"So not very attractive ?" He ask. "I mean not that it is all about looks, a woman has so much more to offer". He instantly say. Typical Tom, always scared to offend someone.

I bide down a chuckle. "Well, I have only seen her once soo. But hey you would do me a solid, it would give me a lot of points with Zaina. So come on, a double date. Totally relaxed and private".

"Damn Levi, okay then. But I am so kicking your ass if she is some totally crazy bird". He sigh, and I smile to myself. I am sure he will like Avery.

I walk to my car. "So when are you going to arrive ?"

"Uhh tomorrow early afternoon ? If it's okay". He say, sounding like a big apology already. "Sorry I know it's a short notice, it was a spur of the moment thing".

I get into the car. "No problem Tom, just send me the time and terminal and I'll pick you up at the airport. See you tomorrow Tom".

"Okay, see you Zac". We end the call and I start the car. Hopefully Avery is up for a date, I am sure she will love Tom, which woman don't ?


	11. Snuggling

*Zaina*  
"Missed me just a little bit ?" Zac says grinning, peeling me of him. I had kind of wrapped myself totally around him, kissing him deeply as he picked me up from work.

I giggle, and reach up to caress his cheek. "Maybe just a tiny bit. Uhh by the way, I might have invited Avery to come watch movies with us tonight".

"Cool, no problem at all". He says, smiling happily. Then he bite his lip. "I might have set us up on a double date tomorrow, with Avery and.. uh a friend of mine".

My eyes blow wide. "Seriously ? Actually me and Avery was actually talking about this today, that you might have some cute friend she could go out with. So it's perfect".

"Perfect, I was a bit scared she would get angry with me". He say grinning, opening the car door to me and I climb in.  
We drive towards my place, stopping at the supermarked to shop, and I watch Zac as he charmingly and graciously spends 5 minutes talking to the lady at the check-out, after she confesses to be a fan.

"You know you are amazing right ?" I ask him, leaning over to kiss him, when we are back in the car. Is it weird that I find it sexy seeing him like that with his fans ?

He chuckles and rub his neck. "As long as you find me amazing I am more than happy". He say, and pulls me into another kiss.

"Honestly I think this car will always make me just a tiny bit horny, reminding me of last night". I whisper into his ear, as I pull back from the kiss.

Zac starts the car, pulling out from the parking lot, he is driving just a tad to fast. "So darling, how long have we got before Avery is coming over ?"

"About an hour". I say, placing my hand on his strong thigh. "So if we are a bit quick about it, we have time for a bit of.. heated snuggling before she comes over".

*Zac*  
"Hi Avery, good to see you. Zaina is just taking a shower". I say, hugging her, as I open the door to her an hour later.

She smile at me. "And you just showered too I see. Sure you two wouldn't rather be alone ?" She grins at me, as she walks past me.

"Hey we can behave in company you know, we are not animals". I answer as I close the door, following her into the living-room. I can't help smiling to myself, thinking about what we had been doing a short time ago.

The door open and Zaina walks in, wearing yoga pants and a hoodie, her hair hanging loose and damp down her back, looking more beautiful than ever. She smiles. "Hi Avery, have Zac told you the news yet ?"

"The news ? No.. you are not pregnant, to early.. so is getting engaged.. hmm you better tell me". She looks rather curios at me.

I send her my sweetest smile. "Uhm I might have promised this friend of mine that you would go on a double date with us tomorrow".

"So you are pimping me out to your friends now". She says with a lopsided grin. "This friend of yours.. Is he anything like you ? And is he cute ?"

"Hmm in some ways he is a lot like me, and in some he is almost opposite". I say, not wanting to tell her who it is. "He is more book smart than me, and well I am a man, but I am not sure women would choose cute to descibe him. But he is a sweetheart and really funny".

Avery rolls her eyes. "So a total dork is what you are saying right ? Zac I'm not sure. I mean I would really love to go on a date, but I can't handle any more men who are a waste of time".

"Come on Avery, he would be really sad if you don't come. I told him all about how pretty and sweet you are". I say. "And you would do me a huge favour.. please ?"

She turns to Zaina. "He is like almost impossible to say no to right ?" Then she turns back to me. "Okay then, but you are so going to owe me Levi".

"You are not going to regret". I tell her with a wink, quite sure she isn't. Now I just hope I am right about Tom going to like her too. But I have always been better at spotting the right woman for others, than for myself. Well until now.

*Zaina*  
I am snuggled into Zac's side on the couch. He is propped into the corner, I got the short end and Avery is sitting down by the armrest of the long end. We are having a glass of wine and withching a funny movie.

Sighing contently I rest my head on his chest, snuggling closer, and he thigthens his arm around me. He leans down to kiss the top of my head, whispering. "This is cosy".

"Yeah, very cosy". I say, looking up at him, and his lips catches mine, kissing me softly but passionated, making me totally breathless.

Avery clears her throat, and we both look at her. "Seriously, you two are extremely cute and all, but frustrated single woman present, soo keep the snuggling down".

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable". I tell her, trying to move a bit away from Zac, but he keeps me at his side.

"Don't move". He say softly and opens his free arm looking at Avery. "I still got a free arm, if you need a snuggle too".

We both look at him kind of funny, and he gets all flustered. "Oh shute, I didn't mean to.. that somehow sounded much less kinky in my head".

Avery looks at me and I nod, so she shrugs and slides down the couch into Zac's arm. He is very careful were he places his hand as he folds his arm around her and she snuggles closer, saying with a smirk. "This is actually kind of cosy".


	12. When your blind date is Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Avery meets their blind date

*Zac*  
I have picked up Tom at the airport and we have been spending the day preparing a barbecue. We have set up a low table with pillows around to sit on. Hoping the girls are going to like it.

"Is that seriously what you are going to wear for a date Tom ?" I look at him. He is wearing his most worn down black jeans with a big rip above one knee and a T-shirt that is so worn out it is barely there.

He run a hand through his hair, at least it is neatly trimmed and he only has a couple of days worth of stubbles, as he has just finished a movie. "Well it's casual right and a blind date. You are wearing jeans and a T-shirt too".

"Well I already got the girl Tom. And my clothes isn't worn to pieces". I say, shaking my head. "How people keep voting you best dressed is a real mystery".

He flashes me a smile. "Well because I am so damned charming and I have a very talented stylist that always makes me look good on the red carpet. And Zac this was to make you happy, I am not out to get the girl".

I don't say anything, man he is so going to change his mind when he meets her. I am absolutely sure of it. This is going to be so much fun.

I hear a car pull up and Zaina jumps out. She looks amazing in a yellow dress and her hair held back by some intricate braids. Tom looks up. "I am not so lucky that she is my date, am I ?"

"Oh no Hiddles, she is all mine. So better keep your filthy thoughs away. But she is amazing right ?" I can't help smiling. I am so proud to be with her.

He slaps me on the shoulder. "No doubt man, you did good with that one, at least regarding looks, but from what you tell she is sweet an fun too, so yeah, your are a lucky man".

"Oh don't I know". I walk over to Zaina, hugging her and giving her a quick kiss. "Hi darling, missed you. Do you know if Avery is on the way ?"

She is just staring over my shoulder at Tom standing just out of earshot when she speaks in a low but highpithched voice. "Darling is that Tom Hiddleston, are you telling me that Avery's blind date is Tom ? Are you trying to kill her ?"

"Uh what ? Why ? No.. Tom is a great guy and I thought they would make a cute couple and I actually think they will hit it of". I might look a bit confused.

She makes a face at me I can't quite decipher. "Zac for Gods sake, she has like a huge crush on Tom, she is going to faint or something".

"Whoops, I had no idea". I look at Tom and smile. "Honestly I just thought she might be exactly the woman he is looking for".

"Your responsibility Zac, all yours". She says, seending me a glare, before going to say hi to Tom. And I am left hoping Avery wont actually faint.

*Zaina*  
I must admit I have to take an extra breath before walking over to Tom. Damn that man is handsome and he just have this kind of almost glow about him. "Hi Tom, a pleasure to meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine Zaina. I have been looking forward to meeting the woman that is putting a smile like that on Zac's face". He pulls me into a hug like we are old friends.

A hug from Tom is almost as good as a hug from Zac, but that is just my humble opinion. "Well Zac is always smiling, not sure it has anything to do with me".

"Oh it definately has to do with you darling, no doubt about it". He sends me one of those smiles and I just know Avery is going to melt like ice cream on an texan summer day.

Somehow he makes me relax and forget who he is. I mean, I am used to Zac, why shouldn't I be able to talk to Tom. "You are just a real charmer ain't you ?"

"He is.. Save some of that charm for your own date Tom". Zac says grinning, as he winds his arms around me from behind.

Tom raises one eyebrow, sending Zac a smirk. "You are not afraid my charms will work on your beautiful date, are you now Zac ?"

Right then Avery's car pull up beside mine, and I free myself from Zac's arms. "I better go warn her about her date.. no offence Tom, but she might get a shock otherwise".

"None taken darling". Tom says and Zac looks a tad dissapointed, making me send him a glare. Then I hurry over to her car.

She opens the door and I kind of stand in her way, sending her a sweet smile. "Hi Avery, good to see you again. Glad you could come".

"Uhh hi Jala, what is up with the welcome speech ? Oh God it's about my date right, is he that bad ? Or is he a no show ?" She asks me, looking rather dissapointed.

I let out a pent up breath. "Well neither, I just thought it best to kind of warn you, so you.. Wouldn't faint or something".

"Why would I..". I step aside, so she can see Tom standing next to Zac and her jaw just drops. Then she turns around and get in the car closing the door.

I knock on her door, but she just shakes her head. Luckily she haven't locked it, so I open the door. "What are you doing ?"

"Going home, can't deal with this right now. I can't go on a date with him". She makes a motion with her hand towards Tom.

I look at Tom, both him and Zac are looking a bit confused. Then I look back on her. "Why not ? Isn't he like your total dream man ?"

"That's the problem. I am going to embarres myself totally. I mean I am just me, he is fucking Tom Hiddleston". She looks like she wants to run away.

I sigh, I kind of get her. I mean I found it overwhelming and I am not the one going on a date with him. "Avery, you will regret for ever if you don't. And he is such a nice guy actually".

She looks like she is thinking deeply, then she glare at me and get out, almost stomping over there, on her way pointing her finger in Zac's face, giving him a glare too. Stopping in front of Tom. "You are Tom Freaking Hiddleston, why aren't you some chobby geek".

"Uhh I thought my middlename was William, but I am okay with Freaking if it makes you happy, and uhh sorry to disappoint you darling". He say, looking rather amused.

*Avery*  
That smile he sends me is totally unarming and I feel all the tension and fear melt away. He might be all hot and gorgeous and famous, but he is still just a man. I look at him and he looks at me and suddenly we just break down laughing.

"Okay I think I need to try that again. Hi I am Avery". I hold out my hand to him, but he pulls me into his arms, hugging me.

"I am Tom, a pleasure to meet you darling". He say as he lets me go, then he picks up something from the table, holding it towards me. "I picked these for you".

It is a bouquet of Texas wildflowers, they are so beautiful and I can't help smiling. "Oh, thank you Tom, that is so considerate of you".

"It was nothing special really, but you should always bring your date flowers". He says softly, taking me free hand and kissing it softly. "They unfortunately are no match for your beauty".

I see Zaina glare at Zac who shrugs and mumbles. "It's a British thing".

She shakes her head and comes over to me. "Come on Avery, let's go inside and find something to put these in water".

"Sure, then I can see the inside of this palace as well". I say, winking at Zac, who very maturely stick out his tongue at me.


	13. The problem with spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone really likes their date and someone don’t Want to spoon

*Zac*   
As soon as the girls are inside the trailer, Tom grabs my arm. "Why the hell did you tell me she wasn't attractive Zac ? She is a freaking goddess".

"I never said such a thing. I said she was sweet and funny and she is". I say, sending him my sweetest smile. I knew he would like her.

Tom rolls his eyes at me. "I am sure she is Zac, but you and me both know that when you introduce a woman like that it means she isn't worth looking at".

"Does it ? I had no idea". I say, trying to hold back a laugh. "Sorry Tom, but it was just to easy and the look on your face was priceless".

He slaps the back of my head. "You are utterly impossible Zac. But damn now I regret not dressing up for the date".

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I mean the way she was looking at you, I think she was happy with what she saw". I tell him, rubbing my head.

He bites his lip for a moment. Then he looks at me again. "Thanks Zac, for taking me into this. I am actually kind of happy now I agreed".

"I knew you would be.. just call me Dr Love". I say grinning and Tom makes a motion like he is going to throw up.

"No.. not going to do that Zac". Tom says, walking over to the barbecue grill. "We better get the food ready".

I hurry over, Tom and a grill could easily go very wrong. "You better let me handle that Tom, we don't want you spending your date in the emergency room".

*Zaina*  
"Soo wasn't that bad was it ? And seriously he picked flowers for you, how sweet is that". I say looking at her.

She smiles, looking at the flowers. "Is it totally weird if I say that it was like .. I don't know, when he smiled, I stopped seeing Tom Hiddleston and just saw Tom, a man with dreams, insecurities and flaws like anyone else".

"No it isn't weird, that is how I see Zac. I don't see the actor, the celebrity. I just see my Zac". I tell her. "But I have to admit Tom is really charming".

  "He is very charming indeed". She bites her lip for a moment. "But you and Zac, you are a couple, you are in love, and don't deny it, you might not have said it yet, but you two are so much in love".

I take a deep breath. "I can't talk for him, but.. well.. yeah, I can't deny it, I am so fucking madly in love with him, I mean, look at him, how couldn't I be".

"I think it is amazing Jala, and Zac is a great guy, so go for it, be happy. You certainly deserve it". She say smiling at me.

I sigh. "Can you imagine me taking him home to mum and dad.. mum meet my hunky boyfriend, by the way he is an actor, divorced and yes I am having sex with him, because he is so fucking sexy".

"Oh God I can just Imagine her face". She say giggling like crazy. Making me giggle to. Then suddenly she looks so serious.  
I look at her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong Avery ? You look almost sad all of a sudden".

"It's just, what is the idea here ? I mean yeah Tom is handsome, sexy and charming, and he seems like a nice guy, but he lives in London, so what is the idea in a date ?" She looks at the flowers.

I kind of get her. I mean Tom is only here for a couple of days and it would be hard starting something. "Well you don't have to marry the man.. enjoy the date, have a fling if you feel like it and see were it goes".

"I guess you are right. I mean no one says it would ever lead to anything serious no matter what". She say with a small smile. "Come lets get back out to the guys".

*Zac*  
"Look at them, they are so cute". Zaina whispers. I am currently sitting with her leaned against my chest on a sun bed, looking up at the stars. Down by the table Tom and Avery is sitting close together talking in hushed voices. And I notice that Tom is holding her hand, there fingers intertwined.

I sigh. I mean I had known they would hit it of, but I am starting to fear that I have started something that might end with them getting hurt. I mean, I know Tom is actually a passionated guy if he feels a connection with someone, but he tend to sometimes well work like a buldozer, just going with his feelings, sweeping everyone else with him. "They are".

"So were is Tom going to sleep while he is here ?" She ask, her hand slowly caressing my thigh, sending warm chills through me.

I lean forward, kissing her just below her ear. "Well I was thinking that Tom could have the trailer and, maybe I could.. uhm bunk with you ?"

"Oh you think yourself very smart don't you ? Maybe you should just share the trailer with Tom". She say teasingly.

I grab her, tickling her. "Oh so you think I should stay here with Tom ? No no that won't work, you see Tom snores and his legs are to hairy for a snuggle".

She breaks down in giggles, snorting loudly, making Tom and Avery look over. Avery asking. "What are you doing to her Zac ?"

"He.. he was just explaning why he don't want to spoon Tom tonight". Zaina snorts with laughter again and I look at them with a shrug.

Tom makes a face. "Uhh honestly Zac, I don't really feel like spooning you either. You hug the blanket and you talk in your sleep".

"Did you two use to spoon or what ?" Avery says grinning, looking from Tom to me. Zaina is crying with laugther by now.  
Tom chuckles and I roll my eyes. Then he answers. "Well we had to share a room for one night in Iceland shooting the second Thor movie because they made a mistake with the reservations. It was a huge king size bed so we thought well one night will be okay".

"Yeah and lets just say someone do not stay on his own side at night". I say making a face at the memory. Avery starts laughing, covering her mouth, and Zaina is literally shaking with laugther.

Tom looks rather offended. "Seriously I was sleeping, not my fault I am a heavy sleeper. And it was because you hugged the blanket. By the way I was not the one calling you.. what was it ?"

"In my sleep Tom.. in my sleep". I grumble. I can't help it if him snuggling into me apparently made me dream about someone else.

A wicked grin slide over Tom's face. "Oh I remember now.. sweet cheeks.. thats it. Well I know I got a cute butt .. but still yeah".

"Oh shut up Tom". I pick up a pillow and throw at his head, but he ducks.

Zaina turns to look up at me, she still has tears down his cheeks and she is trying not to laugh. "Zac if you ever call me sweet cheeks I am going to kick you in the balls so hard you don't want to have sex for a week".

"I promise you I won't". I say, kissing her nose. "So what do you say we start thinking about heading back to your place ?"  
She nods, then looks over at Avery. "Do you wan't a lift Avery ? I think you had a bit more than you should for driving".

It isn't that any of us are drunk, but the girls had a bit more wine. Tom clears his throat. "I can drive her home. I mean from what I understand you are in the different direction so..".

"Yeah no need for you two to make a huge detour if Tom don't mind". Avery quickly say. I am trying hard to pretend that it isn't about them wanting some time alone.

Zaina gets up and start packing things away. "Okay then. I can pick you up tomorrow when I drive Zac home, then you can come get your car".


	14. Jumping from rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t’Tom and Avery finds themself ready for a leap of faith

*Tom*  
We pull up outside her aparment building. I look at her. She truly is beautiful. "So this is your stop my dear".

"Yeah". She looks down at her hands. "I was thinking.. maybe you want to come up, for a cup of tea or something".

I smile at her, feeling at warmth spread in my belly. "I would love to darling, honestly I like talking with you".

"I like talking with you too". She say smiling softly. I turn of her car, and hurry around to open the door for her. And we make our way to her apartment.

I am looking around, while she is making tea. Smiling to myself when I spot quirky little things. "I love this place darling, very cosy and very you".

"Thank you Tom". She say, coming into the room with two cups, but instead of heading for the couch, she heads for the window. "Could you just open it for me ?"

I open the window, it is a big window with a low window sill. She steps over it and out onto the fire escape. "Come follow me, I wan't to show you something".

Following her out on the fire escape, she balances up the ladder with a cup of tea in each hand. "Darling let me take one of the cups".

"It's okat Tom, I have done this a million times". She say, disappearing onto the roof. I quickly follow her and find myself in a lush rooftop garden.

I just stand there, looking around with my mouth slightly open. Oh I hadn't expected this. "Wow Avery, this is utterly amazing".

"Then try and come over here". She calls and I fallow her voice to were she is standing by the edge, the cups resting on the low fall in front of her.

I walk over to stand beside her, the plants are kind of making a cave around us, open at the top to show the stars, as we look out over the city and it's lights. "It's breathtaking.. you are breathtaking".

*Avery*  
"You just always have the right words ready, don't you Tom ?" I say and with one look in his eyes, I tell  
Myself. 'This is going to hurt when it's over'.

He takes my hand in his, sending me a small genuine smile. "I hope you know that I am sincere. I am not trying to lure you in any way".

"I know Tom". And I do, for some reason I know that there is nothing fake and no hidden agenda with him, he is an open book.  
We stand for a bit in silence, here on my roof as the illuminated night sky encircle us and make me feel tiny. Sipping our tea. There is no need for talking. Tom's free hand taking mine.

We look at each other and he smiles softly, and as we lean in to kiss, he suddenly stop right as our lips were about to meet. "I'm afraid". He say.

I look at him, asking. "Of what ? First kisses are not scary, trust me". I say, reaching out to stroke my fingers softly over his cheek.

"No no, it's not that". He answers. "I'm afraid of falling".

"You're not going to fall, silly." I assure him. "It's not like the wall is suttenly going to dissapear".

"Yes I will.. if we kiss, I'm a goner. I can't help falling in love with you. I am sure of it". He say and I can read the lines of sadness and heartbreak in his eyes.

We just stand there, our eyes locked together, my fingers resting on his cheek. The air seems to be cracking slightly with electricity, making the small hair on my arms stand up. He breaths out his lips parting and his pink tongue slip out to wet them.  
Warmth blossom in my chest, sparks igniting as Tom leans in close, lips brushing together, tentatively, for the first time.  The smell of his perfume, and of the soft flowery scent from around us, is dizzying, butterflies dancing in my stomach.  But warmth consumes me as I lean into the kiss, Tom's lips impossibly soft against my own.

His lips taste slightly of peppermint from the tea. They feel silken and pillowy against my own. I can feel the warm tickle of his breath beneath my nose, fingers carding through my hair as we breath each other in.

I moan softly as his tongue pressed between my parted lips in ticklish kitten licks, our bodies now pressed together heatedly against the wall, breathing heavily as our lips stay pressed together.  I can taste our shared breath, feel the thud of our combined heartbeats as we forget time and place, getting lost in one another. 

When our lips finally part, we still stand there, so close together that he feels more like an extension of me than another person. His forehead resting against mine and his eyes closed as our breath mingle and my heartbeat tries to return to normal.  
"So ? I say softly. "Did you fall then ?"

His eyes slowly opening, they are looking like rare shimmering stones up this close. "I think.. I think I jumped".

"Maybe..". I swallow hard, knowing my cheeks are flushed. "Maybe you don't need to go back to Zac's place.. maybe you could stay her.. if you want to".

"Are you sure darling ? Don't feel you have to do anything". He gently pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. "But maybe we could just sleep.. I would love to sleep with you in my arms".

I can't help smiling. "Oh so Zac is right, you do like to spoon people".

"I do, can't really deny that". He says with a warm smile, that then turn cheeky. "But I do prefer a beatiful lady to Zac".

"Oh I really do hope so". I say giggling.

We crawl back down to my apartment and I go get ready for bed. Deciding to wear my grey lace trim romper, not to get to warm. "Your turn".

"Thank you, and my I say you look adorable". Tom answers, kissing me swiftly, before disappearing into my bathroom.

I snuggle down under the blankets and five minutes later Tom is back. His jeans folded. He lay them on a chair. "Darling is it okay for you if I take of my T-shirt ? I tend to get a bit hot at night ?"

"Yeah sure no problem". I say, watching him pull it of, folding it and placing it on his pants. Thinking that it is not only at night he is hot.

He slides down beside me and kisses me softly. "Goodnight darling".

"Night Tom". I say and reach up to turn of the light. 

"Turn around". He whispers softly and I turn my back to him. Sighing contently, as I am pulled agaisnt his warm and very firm body. His lips gracing my neck. This is not a bad way to sleep, not at all.


	15. Romantic and heated mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone say the 3 little words and someone has a heated morning

*Zaina*  
Waking up next to Zac is something special, he is laying on his side, his face towards me. Seeing him all relaxed, the dark lashes resting against his skin a small happy smile gracing his slightly open mouth, making him look 10 years younger. I enjoy just laying there, watching him.

"Are you starring at me baby ?" His voice is laced with sleep and his eyes still closed, but his smile widens considerably.

"Maybe.. just a little bit. You look so cute when you are sleeping". I reach to run my thumb along his bottom lip and he flicks his tongue out, licking the tip of my finger, making me giggle.

"Cute !? I don't want to be cute, no man wants to be cute". He mumbles, pulling me into him. "Sexy, yes.. handsome, thats fine.. Amazing.. can live with that.. but cute ? Kittens are cute. I am not a kitten".

I run a hand up his broad chest, loving the way the hair there tickles my palm. "You are as cute as a kitten.. a sex kitten".

"Oh God no". He groans deeply. "Please do not call me that.. that is definitely something you only call a woman. You are the sex kitten here".

He kisses me slowly and I wind my legs around his. "I can deal with that, but right now this kitten is very much hungry, so go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready when you are done".

He snuggles his face into my neck, breathing in deeply. "You cheat, you showered without me. I can smell your showergel".

"Yeah woke up and couldn't sleep so took a shower and snuggled back down to watch you sleep". I say kissing his nose.

He chuckles and stretches before getting out of bed. "Yeah that didn't sound creepy at all".

"No not at all, sweet and romantic". I say, getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes. Before going to the kitchen and getting breakfast ready.

I have just put it on the table when I fell Zac's arms slide around me from behind and his voice singing in my ear. "Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars. In other words: hold my hand. In other words: baby, kiss me".

He takes my hand, spinning me around to kiss me deeply, before continuing with the singing, dancing slowly with me. "Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words: please, be true. In other words: I love you".

My heart is beating wildly in my chest, as he stops, looking deeply into my eyes. Then he bites his lip. "I mean it Zaina.. I love you".

"I.. I love you too". Honestly I am sniffling badly. I mean how much more romantic can it be ? It's like a scene in a freaking romantic movie.

He gently dry a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry darling. Why are you upset ?"

"I am not upset Zac. I am happy. You are just being so utterly perfect you big goof". I smile at him and he chuckles, before kissing me ever so softly.

When he finally break the kiss, I gently push him on the chest. "We better eat that breakfast now before it gets totally cold".

—————————————————————————————————————————

*Avery*  
Okay Tom really are a spooner, if this can even be descibed as spooning. He has one arm under my head and bend so his hand rests on my left breast. The other one is wound tightly around my waist. His leg is lodged over my legs and wound back between them, holding me pinned to his body, unable to move at all.

"Tom.. Tom, wake up". I try waking him, but it is hard when you can't move. I mean not that I mind being pressed into that warm hard body. Suddenly I am very much aware that I can feel all of him and I do mean all.

I reach back with the only thing I can move, my left arm, wanting to tab him, but of course I manage to grab his ass. Oh lord that really is a perfect ass and I might not be able to stop myself from getting a tiny feel.

Tom makes a small humming sound, pulling me closer to him. His warm breath fanning over my neck and shoulder.

I pinch his ass rather hard and expects him to squeal or let go. But he just makes a purring sond and pulls his leg tighter around mine.

"Tom for Gods sake, you were supposed to let me go". I start feeling warm here. Both physical but also from the contact. His hand on my breast, his erection pressed against my backside. The feeling of his sculpted body against mine.

And Tom is most definately awake now, his hand slowly kneeding my breast, his mouth leaving warm open mouthed kisses on my neck. His voice a hoarse whisper. "Well morning my beautiful".

I know I should probably tell him no, tell him to wait. But I let myself get swept away by the feeling and emotions. Pressing back against him, my hand massaging that sexy ass.

Then I am on my back, Tom hovering over me, looking so damn sexy it takes my breath away and he kisses he heatedly. It is all lips and tongue, groping hands, heated moans and soon we are finally warm skin against warm skin.

Tom works his way down my body with kisses and heated licks, then he spread my legs slowly with his warm, strong hands and gently nibble on the soft interior of my thighs, licking and kissing his way to my wet pussy. 

He flicker his tongue over my clitoris in swift kitten licks, pausing to suck and kiss, skilfully swirling his tongue over my slick labia, he definately has a talented mouth on him.

Soon I am knotting my fingers in his sweat-curled hair, cheeks flushed as I approaches my orgasm. "Oh, God. Oh God, Shit Tom, that feels amazing". I gasp out as it rock through me, my eyes fluttering shut with the force of it.  

When my eyes slowly open again, Tom is watching me. An expression on his face I have never seen before, almost like he is having an religious experience. "You are so incredibly beautiful and sexy".

"Well then we have something in common". I say, reaching out to place my hand on his cheek.

He leans down to kiss me, my hand reaching down to grab his hard cock, slowly massaging it. Oh he definately don't lack anything there either. He whispers against my cheek. "Uhm are you.. covered ?"

"No worries, I am on the pill". I whisper back and let go of him. His hand gliding down my thigh to my knee, hooking my leg up on his hip and he slowly slide inside me, making me moan with desire.

My hands are roaming over that marble chest and the strong shoulder, as he slowly rolls his hips on me. It feels so intense, so intimate. And he keeps whispering sweet nothing and heated words in my ear.

I wind my legs around his body and lift my head to kiss over his chest, flickering my tongue over his nipples, hearing him gasp and moan in the most sexy way.

When I lift my head, he leans down to kiss me deeply, we are as close as it is humanly possible, moving as one and I literally feel like we are melting together, mind, body and soul in these moments. Nothing else exist but us.

Honestly I have never felt anything like this before and it isn't the physical part. I mean that part is good, actually that part is amazing. But the connection, it is like our hearts are melting together, leaving a permanent impact on one another.

His tempo ups a little, his forehead resting against mine and all the build up tension erupts, it is a a mindblowing orgasm, but it is so much more, and I can't hold back the tears, feeling so very vulnerable and overwhelmed by feelings.

Tom gently pulls me into him, his fingers caressing my back, leaving kisses on my hair, gently shushing me. He don't need to ask why, he can feel it too. And we just lay like that, none of us wanting to break the connection.


	16. To the waterpark with Sam and Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the water park

*Zac*  
"So I was thinking what about we all go to the local water park today ? Since everyone have the day off".  Zaina asked me.

I didn't need to think for long, enjoying the sight of her in her bathing suit all day, ohh I would love that. "Sure, I'll call Tom and ask if he is in".

"Okay, I'll call Avery.. and I was thinking about asking my brother and my friend Lucas and his family". She say, looking at me a bit nervous. 

I smile at her, I would love to meet her brother actually. "That sound great baby. The more the marryer. And I would love to meet your brother and your friends. Hey, I can give Jared and Jensen a call too and ask if they are busy".

"Oh wait.. Jared and Jensen.. as in Sam and Dean Winchester ?" She looks at me with her eyes blown wide. 

I smile. "Yeah those guys, why ?"

"Oh nothing, just.. well they are famous and such". She says blushing. "I am afraid I am going to embarrass myself".

"Of course you won't.. you didn't embarres yourself with Tom and they are both really great guys. I am sure you'll like them". I tell her.

She smiles at me. "Well yeah, and I am sure they are great guys, they have to be when you are friends with them".

I call Tom first and he is in, telling me he can pick up Avery on the way. I got a feeling that he won't have to drive to far to pick her up, but I don't say anything. I just tell Zaina that she can tell Avery that Tom is picking her up.

Then I call Jared and Jensen and they are both in too, but their wifes are already out with the kids for the day.

"So everyone is in. They will meet us there". She tells me, as she puts down her phone. "I'll go chance into my bikini".

I nod. "Everyone in here too, but Jared and Jensen are going stag".

Following her into the bedroom I watch her put on a bright red bikini. She twirls in front of me. "So what do you think. Can I wear this ?"

"Oh you look amazing, so good I suddenly rather just stay here". I tell her, pulling her into me, kissing her deeply.

She slaps me hard on the chest. "Behave Zac. What about you ? Want to go by your place for swimwear or ?"

"No, we can just stop somewhere on the way and I'll buy some". I say, watching as she pulls on a beach dress.

*Zaina*  
We stop at a shop selling swimwear and we walk around looking at the options. "What about these ?" I say grinning, holding up a pair of bright red speedos.

"Yeah.. no.. could you see me trying to fit into those.. not only would I look dreadful I would also get arrested". He say grinning.

"Don't be such a bore Zac, live a little". I say wiggling my eyebrows at him. Of course he is right, he would be totally indecent in those.

He holds up the world smallest thong bikini bottom. "Okay darling, if you wear this and only this, and don't be a bore".

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, if I wore those then you definitely wouldn't fit into those speedos". I say grinning.

He ends up buying a pair af dark blue swim shorts that stops a couple of cm above his knees and I know he will look way to sexy in those.

Then we drive to the waterpark. We are the first ones to arrive and go inside. Waiting at the tiki bar as we had decided as out meeting point. Having a alcohol free juice cocktail.

"Hey you two". Avery and Tom are the next to arrive. Tom wearing black shorts almost identical to Zac's and Avery in a colourful tie dye beach dress, her hair piled up on her head. I have my own in a french braid to keep it under control when it gets wet.

I smile at them, and so does Zac, his voice sounding amused. "Well hallo there. You must have driven pretty fast Tom to pick up Avery and be here already".

"Uhh well not to fast". Tom says sounding uncertain and Avery blushes slightly. Oh something is definitely going on with those two.

"I'll just go get some sunscreen". Avary says and she quickly dissapears into the small shop.

  Zac walks over to Tom, looking at him. "So Tom, I am betting that the bed in the trailer hasn't been touched last night".

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would you think that ?". Tom is looking at the glass of juice, that has just been placed in fromt of him.

Zac lifts his hand, rubbing his his thumb on a spot right under Tom's right ear. "Maybe because you have a smudge of pink lip gloss right here".

I see how Tom's eyes flutter shut and his lips part as he breathes out slowly and I start giggling. "Uhh Zac I would stop that if I was you".

"What ?" He looks confused at me and I point at Tom. He looks at him. "Eww Tom, could you not look like that please".

Tom quickly rubs his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Uhh whoops, you just hit a very sensitive spot there".

  I shake my head and leave the fools to themselves, going into the story looking for Avery, finding her looking through sunscreens. "So ?"

"So what ?" She focus on the bottles, avoiding looking at me.

I grab one handing it to her. "What is going on with you and Tom ? And do not try and tell me that nothing is going on".

"I don't know... he slept at my place". She says, glancing out the window at Zac and Tom sitting at the bar talking.

Her expression is hard for me to read, which is not normal for her. "He slept ar your place ? Slept or slept ?"

"Slept during the night...". She grows quiet, again not a normal thing for her. "This morning.. well the other thing".

"Ohh, so are you two.. dating ? A couple ?" I ask her curiously. It is so unlike Avery not to just spill everything. "You two are so cute together".

She looks out the window again. "He is.. well he is so utterly amazing. I have never met anyone like him before. But he leaves in a couple of days and London is a world away".

"I am sure you will make it work if it is meant to be". I say, watching as she pays for the sunscreen. There is no doubt that she is falling hard here, I just hope Tom feels the same.


	17. Half a calender of hot men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot halfnaked men all around

*Zaina*  
We walk back out to the guys and Avery go to whisper something to Tom, he smiles softly, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side, kissing her temple softly. It is a small gesture, but the way he does it seems so very loving.

"So we can tell now ?" He mumbles against her ear and she nods, making him smile. "Good.. honestly it has been hell pretending there is nothing going on". He looks at me and Zac. "As you probably already figured out, I stayed with Avery last night, we are.. together".

Zac grins. "See I knew you two would hit it of. And yeah Tom it was quite easy to figure out the moment you volunteered to pick her up".

"Thank you Zac, for talking me into the blind date". He says, as Avery snuggles into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey twinkle". I hear Ian's voice and I turn to see my brother come toward us. Looking very handsome in green surfer shorts.

I hug him tightly. "Huggie". He always calls me twinkle and I always call him Huggie. "This is Zac, my boyfriend, Avery you know and that is her new beau Tom".

"Hi Zac, a pleasure meeting the man that makes my big sister happy". Ian says shaking Zac's hand, giving him a quick look over.

Zac smiles, his free arm snaking around my waist, pulling me to his side. "The pleasure is all mine Ian. I've listened to your show by the way, hilarious".

"See sis, your man know quality humour". Ian says smiling at me, making me groan. Then he hugs Avery and shake Tom's hand. "Nice to meet you too Tom".

"And nice to meet you Ian". Tom say. I am sure both Zac and Tom are going to like my brother, everyone tend to like my brother.

Soon the guys are deep into a conversation about .. some guy stuff I think. And I spot Lucas and Evelyn with little Liam in a stroller. I hug them both and then everyone is introduced. Lucas looking at Zac and Tom. "You do know I need to approve any man these two are dating". 

"Well then we better be on our best behaviour". Zac says grinning.

Now we are just waiting for Jensen and Jared. Liam starts crying in his stroller and Zac instantly squad down in front of him. Looking at Evelyn. "Can I pick him up ?" She nods and he gently pick him up.

"Hey there little man, why are you making all that noice ?" Zac is smiling at the small boy on his arm and Liam instantly stop crying and start happily chatting away in baby language, with a few words.

I am biting my lip, I mean if that doesn’t melt a womans heart. Evelyn steps over beside me, leaning in to whisper. "That one Jala, he is a keeper, that is for sure".

"I know, oh do I know". I whisper back with a smile. 

Finally Jensen and Jared arrive and after another round of introductions, we are of to settle into the two cabanas Zac and Tom has rented.

Me and Avery is walking side by side, and she elbows me softly. "Honestly the poor women in the park are going to die. I mean one is more ridiculously handsome than the next".

"Yeah, it is like half a calendar for hot men". I say giggling. It really is the truth, all 6 of them, handsome, sexy and in great shape.

*Avery*  
After packing out in our cabanas, we all go to lie on the beach by the wave pool. I watch Tom as he is laying on his back. Those abs clearly visible. He really is gorgeous.

Zaina and Zac is fooling around, tickling each other and kissing innocently in between. Ian is in a deep conversation with Jared about something. And Lucas and Jensen are talking about Jensen's brewery. Evelyn is trying to entertain Liam.

I watch as Liam gets up, waddling through the sand with his little bucket, down to the edge of the water, filling it. He comes back, balancing with the water, trying to step over Tom's long legs. Falling and spilling the water all over Tom.

Tom lets out a rather girlish scream, scaring poor Liam, who starts crying his head off. Tom quickly sit up lifting up the little boy. "There, there little guy. I am sorry I scared you, but the water was a bit cold. What do you say, you and me go fill the bucket together ?"

"Yeah water". Liam says and Tom get up, taking his little hand. They walk down to the water, filling the bucket. My heart melting completely.

Evelyn moves over beside me, watching Tom and Liam. "That one is going to be a great father, you can just see it and well that ass is definitely a plus too".

"Oh it definately is". I say with a smirk. "Even better au-naturel".

"What are you two whispering about ?" Tom ask, as they come back, making both of us giggle and shake our heads.

He flops down beside me, snuggling closer and leaning in to whisper. "What were you to talking about ?"

"We were just admirering you pretty backside". I whisper back, watching him blush slightly, suddenly very interested in watching to water.


	18. When the earth starts shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water park is hit by disaster

*Zaina*  
"Well you do have at least 30 pounds on the rest of us, that makes you go faster". Ian tells Zac, as he is celebrating winning the race all the guys just needed to have down the racing water slide, a huge side by side coaster were you went head first on a flat raft.

Zac just makes a face. "It's not my fault, and don't make it about my weight alone, take your loss like a real man".

"I am with Ian here". Tom says, grinning. "I mean, my raft almost took flight over every jump. The weight is definately an advantage".

"Sore loosers.. oh you are sore loosers, all of you". Zac say. Jogging over to me instead. "So did you see me win ?"

I hold myself back from rubbing my hands over the delicious chest. Smiling to myself, proud that so many women are clearly admirering his body. "Oh I saw babe, I did".

"They are teasing me". He says making a pouting face like a 3 year old and I can't help giggling, which make him look even more offended.

I reach up, stroking his cheek and he leans into my touch. "Oh my poor baby, are the other boys teasing you ? Want me to scold them ?"

"Yeah please do that and we will tease him like to the end of times". Jensen calls out and everyone starts laughing.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want. I still beat all of you and I can do it again". Zac says, sticking out his tongue.

*Avery*  
Me and Tom is in the wave pool, it is after lunch and everyone has kind of split up in smaller groups. I don't know were the others are and honestly all I care about right now is Tom who is like a seal in the water.

"You are a great swimmer for someone growing up in a cold country with no exotic beaches". I tell him, winding my arms around him.

He kisses me softly, his hand sliding down to rest on my ass, under the water were no one can see. "Well I always liked swimming. And we do have beaches, just no palms".

The alarm sound, telling us the waves will come and Tom lets go of me, getting ready for the waves to hit. But something is wrong, the waves are to big, to violent. And then I realises that everything is shaking. It is an earthquake.

I am an okay swimmer, but the water is a turmoil, and I am pulled under, fighting to even find out what is up and what is down here.

This is it, I am going to drown because of a freaking earthquake in the middle of Texas. Like what is the odds even for that ? But then I feel strong arms grab me and I am pulled out of the water. "I got you darling, relax".

"Oh God Tom". I just snuglle into him, letting him carry me up on dry ground. The shaking luckily is over now.

"Wait here. You are safe here". Tom say, giving me a quick kiss. Then he is back in the water, helping the lifeguards pulling out people in trouble. I am watching him an awe. He really is something special.

Finally everyone is out and Tom comes back to me, pulling me into his arms. "Are you okay darling ?"

"Yeah thanks to you Tom. Thank you. You saved my life there". I say, clinging to him, kissing him. Damn that was scary.

He hugs me tightly. "I just did what anyone would do". He takes my hand in mine. "Come let's go find everyone else and hope they are okay".

*Lucas*  
I am sitting with Liam in the sand, digging and building. Evelyn has gone to get a bottle of water and the others are out on the different slides. Suddenly the earth starts moving and I grab Liam. Shielding him with my body. Luckily there isn't really anything that can fall on us. 

He starts crying because of the many sounds of people screaming and crying and things falling down. And I breath a sigh of relief, when the earth stops moving.

Then I hear a piercing scream. "My kids, my kids". Turning to see two little kids getting swallowed by the sand. The earth below must have been turned liquid by the shaking or something.

I put down Liam and run over, throwing myself down on my stomach, getting a hold on the smallest kid, a boy about the age of Liam. Quickly getting him pulled out. But the girl is gone.

The mother is hugging her little boy, crying and screaming for her girl. I have to do something, so I dig with all I got. Getting more and more desperat. Then finally I find a leg, and I start pulling. Finally getting her out.

Looking her over I realise that she isn't breathing, oh God she is no more than 4 years old and the mother is sobbing. "Help her, please help my little girl".

 

"I'll do my best". I quickly start on cpr, happy that I took a class when Liam was born, just to be prepared if he should ever need it.

It is the longest minute of my life, fearing the little girl is beyond my help. Then her eyes flutter open and she starts screaming. 

A man comes running. He turns out to be the father and he takes the girl. Thanking me over and over, after the women tells him what happened. I just shake my head. "It was nothing really. But you better get them to the paramedics just to be sure". 

The woman kisses my cheek, thanking me again and the are off. I go pick up Liam, holding him a little closer. "Come on little man, lets go find mommy".

*Evelyn*  
I am on my way out from the shop, with a bottle of water in my hand and suddenly everything start shaking. People are screaming and running.

Thinking of Lucas and Liam, I am happy that they are sitting on the beach. Not really anything that can fall on them there.  
Just as I am on my way out, a bookcase tips over, falling on top of me, pinning me to the floor. It hurts like hell in my chest and I can't move. I can hear the whole building creak and rumble. But no one is helping me, everyone is just trying to get out, running past me.

A young kid, probably 13 years old, stop, and try to help me. But he isn't strong enough, and when the roof starts threatening to collapse, he looks at me. "Sorry". Then he runs too.

*Zaina*  
I stand on the ground, watching Zac and Ian go up on one of the big water slides. It is a little wild for me, so I decided to stay on the ground. 

So far it has been a great day. Everyone seems to get along splendidly and everyone seems to have great fun. The guys have even mostly been left alone. Only a few has been bold enough to ask for a picture or autograph.

I have been watching some kids play, keeping an eye on the guys, so I am ready when they reach the top. They will both be dissapointed if I don't see them go down the slide. They are such big babies at times both of them. They have been laughing and goofing around while waiting in line and I got a feeling my brother and my boyfriend are starting some kind of bromance here.

Zac leans over the railing, waiving at me and I smile and wave back. This means he is up next and in a short while he will come flying down one of the slides.

Suddenly everything starts shaking violently as an earthquake hits and I scream as I watch big parts of the slides break of, falling to the ground.


	19. Real life heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with trouble some people step up as real heroes

*Evelyn*  
I am sure the whole hut is going to collapse on me and possibly kill me, as I hear how it creaks and craks. Dust falling on me from the ceiling. My chest hurt and I am quite sure I have brooken at least one rib.

Feeling like screaming, hating to be stuck here, not knowing if my husband and my little son is okay, I suddenly hear voices I recognise. It's Jared and Jensen, so I call out. "Help, in here, I am stuck".

"Shit Evelyn. Are you okay hon ?" Jensen squats down beside me. He has a small scrabe on his cheek, but is otherwise okay it seems.

"I think I got a broken rib, but otherwise I think I am fine. But watch out, I think the whole thing is about to come down". I tell him.

He looks at the ceiling, looking a bit concerned. "Jared, could you come give me a hand ? We need her out of here before this whole place collapses".

Jared shows up, and they start moving the bookcase, but the creaking tells us that everything is about to give in. "Get out guys, before it falls".

"No way. Jared, could you support that beam while I get her free ?" Jensen says and Jared just nods, pushing up against the beam over us, practically holding up the whole roof.

"Just a second hon, and we have you out of here". Jensen say, putting his whole weight behind it, as he moves the bookcase. "Damn this is heavy".

But luckily for me he manages to get it moved, and he gently lifts me up, carrying me out the door. "Better hurry up Jared".

And literally the moment Jared comes jumping out, the whole place collapses. Jared gets to his feet and Jensen gently puts me down. "Can you walk ?"

"Yeah is long as I do it slowly. Can we please go find my husband and son ?" I ask and they both nod. We makes our way through the devastation hoping everyone is okay.

*Zac*  
Just as I get on the slide everything starts shaking, and having grown up in LA I instantly know it is an earthquake. I make a quick calculation and decide that I need to stop. So I put my hand and feet against the sides, using them as brakes.

Suddenly I see the track crumble in front of me. Shit, I push with all I got, knowing that if I don't stop myself now, I will plummet to an almost certain dead.

I manage to stop, literally on the edge. Holding my breath as I look down. Luckily the water dries up, making it a lot easier for me to hold on. I start slowly backing up.

It takes me a couple of minutes, but then I hear Ian's voice from the platform. "Oh shit Zac, I thought we lost you there. Watch out the slide has detached from the platform".

"I am not that easy to get rid of". I say, turning to look at Ian and what I have to work with here. He is right, the slide has detached and there is a close to 6 foot gap between the slide and the platform. "Hmm this isn't going to be easy".

"You need to jump Zac. That piece of slide is not going to hold forever. I am going to do my best to catch you". Ian say, trying to smile reassuringly.

I slowly stand up. I mean normally 6 foot isn't a big jump for me. I got long legs. But here I have to jump from slick plastic that is not really secure. "Yeah okay. Move to the side okay ?"

Ian steps aside and I take a step back, getting as much power behind the jump as possible, launching myself towards the platform, feeling my foot slide just as I jump. And I know I can't make the perfect jump, landing on my feet as I hoped.

It hurts like hell as my chest slams into the platform and I desperately try to get hold, as not to slide of. Ian grabs my arms, pulling me up on the platform. "I got you Zac".

"Thanks man, my foot slipped". I am happy he was there to pull me up. I look around, the is only Ian, a kid af around 9 year old crying, a teenage boy who might be 17 and the man making sure people waited their turn.

"Are you okay Zac ? That was a hard landing". Ian look at me with concern.

I nod. "Yeah I'm fine, but I am probably going to be a bit blue over the rips tomorrow". I say, it does kind of hurt, but we have other things to worry about now.

"So how are we getting down from here ? The stairs are gone". Ian say, looking around. "Also I am not sure if the platform will stay upright till we get help".

I look down, we are more than 70 foot up. At least the platform has relatively close bars the whole way down. "Yeah we need to climb down".

"You are right, there is no other way. If you climb first, you are a lot stronger than me, you might be able to catch someone if they slip". Ian says.

"You have a lot of fait in me". I say. I don't think I could catch someone. "But okay, I'll go first. You make sure everyone get down and go last".

Ian nods. "Yup, I'll go last and make sure everyone keeps moving". He looks at the little kid in the corner. "What do we do about him ?"

I go squat down in front of the kid. "Hi there kid, what is your name ?"

"Sam, my name is Sam". He say, tears streaming down his face as he looks up at me. This definately won't be easy.

I smile at him, and take his hand shaking it. "Well hi Sm, I am Zac. We need to get down from here. Do you think you can climb ?"

"No, I am so scared". He says, then his face lights up for a short moment. "Hey, you are Shazam, aren't you ?"

"Well yeah, or I play him". I send him a smile. We need to get him down somehow. "Are you sure you can't climb down".

His lips are trembling and he looks about to panick. "I am not very good at climbing, and I am afraid to look down. I don't dare".

"Okay.. do you trust me Sam ?" I ask, I need to do this another way then.

He looks at me for a moment. Then he nods. "Yeah, I trust you, I mean you are Shazam, you are a real super hero".

"Okay then. I'll carry you down okay ? But you need to hold on really tight okay ? Can you do that for me ?" I ask him. Not that I look forward to making the climb with about 70 lbs on my back, but I need to get the kid down.

Ian helps him get up on my back, and he cling to me. Ian sends me a reassuring smile. "See you at the bottom Zac".

"Climb careful Ian, I don't want to have to catch you". I say, and swing my legs over the side, starting the slow desend, talking to Sam, reminding him to hold on.

*Zaina*  
I run closer, getting hit by a piece of flying wood when the stairs collapses. Luckily most people had run to saftety before it fell, but I do see a few getting burried in the debries. There are others there trying to help, so I fokus on the platform, hoping and also knowing that Ian must have been behind Zac.

After waiting for what feels forever someone swings over the side, and start slowly climping down. It's a huge bulky figure. Not even Zac is that big. But after a few moment I realise that it is him, he is carrying someone on his back. So typical Zac, risking himself to safe someone.

I am biting my nails in fear, watchin him climb slowly towards the ground. I am scared he is going to fall or the kid on his back will fall. Shortly after him, a thin figure, nothing more than a big kid, start climbing, and then someone wearing the parks uniform. And then, I have no doubt, the last person is Ian, and I breathe a small sigh of relief.

Then as Zac is probably 15 feet of the ground the teenager crawling above him slips, he desperately try to get a hold, but his feet can't get a hold, and he slides downwards, way to fast. "Zac watch out".

He looks up, and I see how he braces himself. Part of me want to scream out not to play hero, but I know he is going to do it no matter what. The kid falling weighs maybe 110 lbs, can he really catch that with one arm. And keep his own grip already having the extra weight on his back ?

I se him reach out, grabbing the kids arm, and I might let out a small scream. I can see the muscles in Zac arm, shoulder and back bulge from the strain, from were I am standing. But the kid stops, and gets a hold again. Zac holding onto his arm til he is sure. Then gently padding the kids shoulder, before they climb the last bit down to safety.

Zac gently put down the little kid and I see a man and a woman run over, falling to their knees, hugging the kid into them. I make my way over there myself. Zac is intently watching the park employe and my brother, making sure they get down safely.

"Zac !" I throw myself into his arms, hugging him as hard as I can. "Oh God I thought I lost you". The tears are springing from my eyes.

He winds his arms around me. "I am okay baby and I am so happy to see you safe and sound".

"Hey not worried for me at all ?" Ian comes over looking all offended. Then he slaps Zac on the shoulder. "Seriously man that was an amazing catch".

I go to hug Ian tightly too. "I am happy to see you too Huggie, but I know you, you are not that easy to get rid of".

The parents to the small kid comes over, tabbing Zac on the shoulder. "Sam told us everything you did. You are a real life super hero and I will make sure everyone gets to know that". The man holds out his hand, shaking Zac's hand, presenting himself as the mayor of the city.

"Oh it really wasn't anything special". Zac actually looks a bit uncomfortable getting praised like that.

The teenage kid come over too, shaking his head. "Oh but it was, you totally saved my life dude.. and that jump up there, from the broken slide, totally awesome. You are a hero".

"What jump ?" I look at Zac, so he had been on the slide.

Ian steps up. "You should have seen your man Twinkle. He stopped himself right on the edge when the slide collapsed and then he made a 6 foot jump upwards from a wet slide. That was like right out of an action movie".

"Yeah but hadn't it been for Ian, I probably wouldn't have made the jump. Slipped and banged into the edge. He pulled me up". Zac says rubbing his ribs, and I can see they are starting to bruise.

I put an arm around each of them, pulling them into me. "My heroes. And now we better go find the others". I really hope everyone is okay.


	20. Check ups and deep feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets checked up and Tom reveals some very deep feelings

*Zaina*  
"We need someone to take a look at your forehead". Zac says looking at me. "You are bleeding a tiny bit there".

My hand fly up to my forehead. "Something hit me when the stairs collapsed. It is probably nothing".

"Maybe not, but I still want you to get it looked over by a professional okay ?" He says softly looking at me and I nod.

As we don't know were to look for the others, we make our way down to were the emergency service has been set up. Treating small injuries and sending those on that needs to go to the hospital.

I spot Avery and Tom first. Tom is sitting on a chair getting a cut on his foot cleaned out. Avery is standing beside him, with Liam in her arms. I hurry over, hugging them both. "Oh I am so happy to see the both of you. But why do you have Liam ?"

"Evelyn got a bookcase on top of her. Luckily Jared and Jensen showed up and got her out before the hut collapsed. But she has been taken to the hospital to have x-rays and Lucas went with her. So we are babysitting".

"What happened to your foot Tom ?" Zac look at him and Avery starts giggling.

Tom rolls his eyes. "I stepped on something and cut it".

"You can say he lost a fight with the great state of Texas". Avery gets a deadly glare from Tom. And the rest of us is looking pretty confused. "Tom stepped on a keychain in the shape of Texas, right on the pointy end, it was literally stuck, the doctor had to pull it out with force".

I have to admit that the rest of us might be giggling and snickering a bit to and Tom looks rather offended. "It was lodged all the way into the bone, not really funny".

"Sorry Tom, that actually sounds pretty painful". I tell him, ruffling up his hair. "But you both got through the quake okay ?"

"Tom is a real hero". Avery sigh, looking at him with such admiration. "He saved my life, we were in the wave pool and I would have drowned if he hadn't been there. And he saved several others too".

Tom actually look uncomfortable, focussing on his foot that is getting bandaged. "It was nothing special, just did what every decent person would do".

"Yeah decent person, not many of those around. You heard Evelyn, a lot of people just ran past her". Avery says shaking her head.

Tom looks at Zac, his chest adorned in different blue shades. "What the hell happened to you ?"

  Ian explains about them being on the slide and what Zac did and I step in. "He'll probably end up with a medal or the keys to the city. The kid turned out the be the mayor's son".

"Wow, that is incredible Zac. But you better get a check up, you could have internal bleedings or something". Tom gets up from the chair.

But Zac takes my hand, sitting me down. "I will, but please take care of Zaina's cut here first. I can wait".

"Zac your are much worse, they should check you first". I say, trying to get up. But Zac gently pushes me back in the chair and I sigh giving up.

"Thank you babe, to me you are by far the most important". He say softly.

Luckily it is just a shallow cut and it is quickly cleaned and covered with a band aid. And I get up, making Zac sit down, so the doctor can take a look at him. He is explained about Zac's one handed catch too. He looks him over, shaking his head. 

"Incredible, you should be happy about being in the shape your are. Had you had less muscle mass protecting bones and joints you would definately have a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. You muscles protected you. Take it easy a couple of days and expect some bruising, but there is no real damage".

"I am even more happy about your muscles now". I tell him, gently rubbing my hand over his strong shoulder.

Tom chuckles. "So going around looking like the hulk actually has some real upside, beside making the women go all gooe eyed".

"Jealous Tom ?" Ian ask, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "You shouldn't be, you got a great woman all head over heels for you right there". Then Ian comes over to me. "Just talked to mom, her and dad is okay and so is both the house and church. Apearently we got the worst of it out here".

Tom looks at Avery, and something I can't read run over his face. But then he smiles. "Yeah I guess you are right about that".

"Were did Jensen and Jared disappear to ?" Zac asks.

"Oh they hurried home to make sure their families were okay. I told them to just go, that we had it covered here. You better call them that you are okay". Tom says.

*Tom*  
We are on our way home to Avery. I am driving and she is sitting in the passanger seat, Liam in her lap. She is playing with him and he is chuckling and making happy noices. And I suddenly get a flash, my future, our future together, a family. And honestly it scares me shitless. So much that I stop the car pretty abruptly.

"Is something wrong Tom ? Is there something with the road". She ask my nervously, looking out, but here the roads are fine, it had only been close to the waterpark it was cracked a couple of places.

I take a deep and turn to smile at her. "No, nothing wrong darling. I just.. I just got a bit confused there for a moment".

Starting the car again, I focus on the road, knowing that she is looking on me with some concern, but I ignore it for now. Not really able to explain what I am feeling. Not only did I fall, not only did I jump. I am in free fall here and I fear what will happen when I hit the ground.

We get back to her apartmen, finding that only a few things have tumbled over and I quickly take care of it. While Avery sit on the floor playing with Liam. I sit down watching them. Seeing her with the little boy makes my heart thud in a whole different way and I have to swallow hard as I suddenly feel tears threaten to spill.

"Tom what is wrong ? And don't tell me it's nothing again, I can see that there is something". She looks at me, her beautiful eyes filled with worry.

I swallow again, how can I say the truth ? What would she think if I did ? She would probably find my utterly insane. "Honestly, it's nothing. I am just tired".

She turns on the tv and puts on a cartoon, then she get up, making a motion with her finger for my to follow her. Yup I am in trouble now. She walk i to the bedroom and closes the door behind us. "Spill Tom".

"But I don't know what to say. I mean it has just been a really hard day". I can't even look her in the eyes here, shuffling my feet.

She shakes her head, looking so very hurt. "You know what Tom, fuck it.. I get it, you don't want a commitment, the distance, everything. You are looking for a way out. Well here you have it. Have a nice life".

"Avery !" I grab her arm and she whip around, looking like she might slap me, and it just spills out. "I love you.. shit sorry.. I know you are not supposed to say that this soon.. I didn't want to scare you".

She is just starring at me like I am crazy, and my heart falters. Yeah I am officially an idiot. "Tom !? Are you just saying that because I got angry ?"

"No". It comes out as a croak. There is no reason to lie. "No. I.. I mean it.. I know it is completely crazy.. But that is what I feel".

"You don't scare me Tom.. I..". The doorbell rings and there is a loud crash. Both of us sprinting into the living-room.


	21. Weird images and hot passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Avery shares some passion

*Avery*  
We run into the living-room, finding Liam on the kitchen table, a bowl of apples broken on the floor. That was the sound. Tom looks at me. "Take him and go open the door. I'll clean this up".

I grab Liam and go to open the door with him on my arm. As soon as he sees Lucas he holds out his little arms. "Daddy, daddy".

"Hi there little man, did you have fun with auntie Avery and Tom ?" Lucas say, taking his little son. "Thanks for having him. Evelyn had 3 bend ribs. She is at home now and she will be totally fine soon".

"Good to hear". I say smiling, hiding that my brain is on meltdown, Tom loves me, he just said that. "And it was no problem, he has been a gem as always".

Lucas laugh. "This little tyrant ? I mean I love him, he is my son, but he is a little devil at times. But I better get him home to his mother".

"He just takes after his daddy". I say grinning. "Give Evelyn my best".

"I will, tell Tom hallo from me.. see you Avy". He grabs the diaper bag with his free hand and I close the door. Time to go face Tom.

I walk back into the kitchen, seeing Tom put the broom away. "It was just Lucas coming to pick up Ian, he said hallo. Evelyn is okay, only some bend ribs".

"To pick up Ian ? You mean Liam right ?" Tom say, breaking down in fits of giggles and seconds later I am totally done too.

We are both clutching our stomachs, tears falling down our cheeks. "Oh got Tom, the images I got in my mind.. Lucas with Ian in one of those baby carry things". Tom splutters, then mumbles something like 'oh God' again and again, trying to catch his breath.

When I get myself under control, I look at Tom. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed from laugther, his eyes twinkling with mirth. And he looks so damn handsome. My heart start fluttering. "Tom !?"

"Yeah darling". He looks up. "Please not any more mental picture, I might end up peeing myself".

  "I.. I love you too Tom, I really do". I grab him, pulling him into me, kissing him deeply. He only hesitates for a second, I guess I caught him by surprise, then his strong arms slide around me, pulling me close to him.

  I moan deeply, my fingers entwined in his hair as I suck his bottom lip into my mouth. His hands sliding down on my ass. "Avery are you sure we should do this now ?" His voice throaty with desire in my ear, and I just nod and kiss him longingly.  
His hands slide up under my dress and I lift my arms to let him pull it over my head, his mouth caressing my neck and shoulders with kisses.

  It isn't just his smoking hot body and handsome face that attracts me, not that I am complaining at all. But mostly it is his warmth and his passion that makes him irresistible.

Tom's hands adroitly open my bra and I let it fall to the floor, he gently cup my breasts and I sigh, letting my nails run up his back.

My breasts are a perfect match for his hands, and he know exactly how much pressure to use, my thoughts are swimming and I automatically presses my body aganist his.

  When his mouth find my nipple, I feel my legs give in and I have to grab him to steady myself.

He sweep me up into his arms and carries me into the bedroom, where he softly put me down and slowly pull of my panties. "You are unbelievable beautiful Avery".

His words and the way those intense eyes caresses every inch of my body, sends joyous sparks through my system.

I let my head fall back, just savouring the feeling of his hands and mouth slowly making their way up my legs, teasing, playfully and so very arousing.

  When he reaches my inner thighs, gently nibbling, my hands is ripping at the sheets and all I can think about is how much I want him.

He definitely know what he is doing, is all I can think when his mouth reaches my most sensitive spot, and I have to bide my pillow to refrain from screaming and risk people in the other apartments calling the police.

I am moaning his name, and my intire body feel on fire.. my legs shaking, but just before I reach the top, he stops and I am whimpering with disappointment.

  He chuckle and make a trail of kisses up my stomach, stopping for a moment to tease my breasts. I feel that I almost can't breathe out of sheer wanting.

I pull him up to kiss him deeply and demanding, my hands running down his ample back to his very sexy ass.

I struggled to untie his short and I am honestly starting to get fustrated, I can't wait any longer. I want him so badly and I want him right now.

He sit up on his knees, removing my hands gently, before standing up at the end of the bed, he keeps eye contact with me the entire time.

  Slowly he pulls his T-shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. I am savouring the sight of him, he could be carved by Michelangelo.

He unties the shorts and the waist, pulling them down. I am biting my lip to contain a gasp, he really is big, and I feel a delightful thrill by the sight of him, remembering last night.

  As he lay down on top of me, careful to keep some of his weight on his arms, he looks at me for permission, with those beautiful eyes and I nodd, to let him know that I am ready.

I bend my legs slightly to give him more space. Slowly and gently he slide into me, making me grab his ample shoulders, gasping delighted by the feel of him.

He moves slowly, I can just exactly handle the size of him and she find it so very racing and naughty, no other man has made me feel anything like this before.

  The feeling of being totally filled agitates me to no extend and she feel the orgasm bildt up. I want him deeper, harder and faster. My hands run over his back and ass, scratching lightly with my nails, he groan deeply, trusting a little faster.  
He kiss me ablazed with passion, tasting me, our tongues playing, caressing each other.

When I kiss and nippled down his neck and along his collarbone, he makes a growling noise. I keep gooing incited by his excitement, and finally he forget all caution, trusting into me deeper and faster.

  I am not sure I can even remember my own name, I can only feel him, hear him and hang onto sanity as I am sweept away by waves of pure pleasure.

I fold my legs around his ass, pulling him in, trusting my pelvis against him, as I scream my orgasm into his shoulder, trying to muffle myself a bit.

From far away I hear him moaning my name, his body tensing, the feeling of him cumming inside me is enough to send me right over the edge into the waves of orgasm once again.

I sigh, my body feeling numb and throbbing at the same time, but unusually satisfied, and I savour the feeling of his weight on me.

He let himself glide down beside me, pulling my body close to his, whispering hoarsely. "Wow Avery, that was just..wow.. I love you so much".

"I love you too Tom.. and it was rather wow". I mumble, snuggling into his chest and soon drifting of to sleep.


	22. Mom meets the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaina’s religious mother meets Zac.. all of him..

*Zac*  
We had been by Zaina's little house, cleaning up a few broken things first and then gone out to my trailer, expecting it could be really bad.. but beside a crack in the ground and two broken plates everything looked fine.

We had decided to stay at my place for the night and we were currently laying side by side in a big hammock watching the stars. Or Zaina was looking at me. Her hand drawing cirkles on my stomach. "You really were a hero today Zac".

"I am no hero Zaina, I just do what needs to be done. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't". I say, running a hand into her hair. I really don't feel like a hero.

She smiles softly. "To me you are a hero. By the way talking of heroes, Avery is so lost in Tom, she worships him, I am scared she will end up hurt".

"I feel a bit bad introducing them. I mean I was sure they would hit it of, but I hadn't expected this. But Tom is a good guy, I can't imagine he would lead her on or hurt her on purpose". I say.

"Tom is a good guy, no doubt. But he is leaving really soon, and not only do he live so far away, he is also a very busy man". She snuggles into my side. "By the way, for how long do I get to keep you ?"

I brush a strain of hair from her cheek. "The next eight weeks I only have small things, taking me away two to three days at a time. After that I have a movie, first 6 weeks in LA and a month later we have 3 weeks in italy".

"I am going to miss you badly". She say, reaching a hand up to gently tug at my beard. "This is getting rather long Zac".  
I chuckle. "You want me to get rid of it ? I'll shave for you if that is what you want".

"Oh no, I like your beard. But maybe just trim it a bit before it gets to long". She pull at it again. "Or I could braid it for you".

"What a joker you are". I grab her hand, letting my fingers run over her palm. "I can read you future in your palm you know".

*Zaina*  
He traces tiny little circles on the lines of my palm, looking all so serious. And I ask curiously. "Can you really read palms ?"   
"Yes". He say, still sounding all serious.

I wiggle my hand a bit, looking at him. "What's my future then ?"

And I swear, his eyes light up like a thousand fireflies, and a beautiful smile crosses his lips, as he whispers softly. "Us".

"You.. sometimes Zac I swear that you don't even know what you are doing to a poor woman saying things like that". I mumble, my heart racing.

He gently lifts my face, leaving little kisses on my lips with every word. "Tell me, what is it I do to you, telling you the truth".

"You make me fall in love with you all over again every time". I say softly. And it is true, every time I think it is impossible to love him more, he does something that proves me wrong.

His lips catches mine kissing me with every ounch of passion, every still unspoken word of love, until we are both dizzy and out of breath. "I love you Zaina, and if I don't screw this up in some way, I am going to marry you when the time is right".

I close my eyes, yup he just went and did it again. Made me fall in love with him, just a little more. "I love you too Zac, more than I can ever say".

We lay there for a moment listening to the crickets, then I look up at him. "But I hope that wasn't supposed to be a proposal".

"No, definately not. Actually I didn't mean to say it. It kind of just slipped out". He say biting his lip. "Don't worry, when the time is right I promise you a real proposal".

I rest my head on his chest. "Just a warning, marrying me would mean you have to live with my mother. I think you need to meet her before you make your decision".

"I am sure you mother can't be that bad". He say kissing the top of my head. Well he might not believe it, but she is.

*Sandra*  
I let myself into Zaina's little house. I just want to check up on my only daugther, make sure she is okay after the earthquake. Ian had said over the phone that she was fine, but I liked to see for myself. 

There is no answer as I call out for her. But walking into her bedroom I hear the water is running in the bathroom. Oh so she is home. Well then I will waith here for her to finish I think.

I look around, her bed has at least been made. And it smells clean in here. I open her little drawer in her night table. A bible and another book. No dirty things, thank good.

I open her closet, mostly nice, presentable clothes. I raised her well. Now she just need to find herself a good man. Like that Michael she went out with for a bit. But apparently she didn't find him good enough. 

Opening her underwear drawer, I clamp a hand over my mouth. Is this what she wears under her clothes ? Skimpy things of lace, bra's you can see right through. Of course no man wants to marry her if they have seen her in this, the would think her a harlot.

No I need to have a talk with her about this, she needs to act like a lady, also behind closed doors and a lady would never wear this.. this devilry.

I walk towards the bathroom door, wanting to knock and have a talk with her. Then I spot something on the floor, it's boxers, mens underwear. No this is to much, is she having men in her bedroom, men throwing their underwear on the floor. No I need to talk to her now.

I throw open the bathroom door, about to tell her what I think of her behaviour, when I am shocked to see that it isn't her in the shower. The shower stall being totally see through, leaves no doubt. It is a man, having his back to me. And not just a man, but a beast of a man. Tall and wide, with bulging muscles.

My eyes run over the wide and strong looking back, muscles clearly moving under the skin as he washes himself. It is like magic, I am unable to look away. And he is singing, like some devilish sirene, luring in women.

Moving down, I try to avert my eyes from the wellshaped ass and long strong legs. My puls racing with fear. What is he doing here ? What will he do to me if he sees me ?

He turns around, his eyes closed as his hands soaps up the wide muscular chest, it is covered in dark hair. So is his face, as he has a thick dark beard. The water running down his flat stomach with the visible muscles, disappearing down into a bush of dark curls.

And there it is, his manhood, tautingly pointing right towards me.  But this definately ain't no man. He is a beast, the beast. His thing long and thick, looking like it is made to punish women. And I scream running out of there, what is this ? What is my daugther doing ?

*Zaina*  
I have been out picking up a few things for brunch, while Zac is taking a shower. We had driven back to my house in the morning.

As I walk up the pathway, my front door slams open and my mother comes running out, like the devil is on her heels.   
"Mom !? What are you doing here ? And why are you running of like that ?" I have never seen my mom this flustered, her eyes blown wide.

She stops, starring at me with a halfway crazy look. "I came to visit you. To see if you were okay. And what do I find ? A .. a.. a beast, naked, covered in hair and muscles in your shower".

"A beast ?" I don't know what she is talking about, kind of getting a vision of the beast from Beauty and the beast. Then I have to bite my lip not to giggle. "Sorry mom, I should have told you I am seeing someone. That was my boyfriend Zac".

Her voice is high pitched. "Your boyfriend ?! Are you telling me you are dating that.. that monster in there ?"

"Mom he isn't a monster. He is the kindest and sweetest guy and he is a christian. If you got to know him, I am sure you would like him". I say, trying to stay friendly.

She is shaking her head. "I most certainly wouldn't. What is a naked man doing in your home ? Are you fornicating with him ?"

"Mom !" I groan. God she has seen Zac naked, I almost start giggling. I mean Zac naked is quite a sight, but for someone like my mother, well it has to be overwhelming. "I am not gonna answer that mom".

Starting to walk towards her car she mutters. "So you are.. How can you even ? I saw him, that.. that is not human.. your father will know of this".

I roll my eyes and hurry inside. Zac is probably shocked after his run in with my mother. And I rather comfort him, than her.


	23. Leaving her broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes belly up

*Zac*  
Shit what just happened ? Who was that woman ? I hurry up, turning of the water, getting out and wrapping a towel around me.

As I get out from the bathroom, Zaina comes in. She looks somewhere between fearful and amusement. "Hi darling, uhh someone was just in here. I think she got a shock or something".

"You can say that Zac". She say shaking her head. "That was my mother, and she.. she was rather shaken from seeeing you.. all of you".

I pull the towel closer around me. "Oh.. not the way I hoped to introduce myself to her. I'm sorry baby, I didn't know she would come by".

"Zac it isn't your fault". She say, reaching up to cup my cheek and I lean into her touch. "She came unannounced. But my mom is .. a bit special".

Letting the towel fall, I reach out to grab the clean boxers I brought. "It is just you know, it's going to be a bit awkward meeting your mom again".

She giggled, her eyes running over my body as I pulled up the boxers. "Yeah especially the way she was screaming about the beast with the beast in my shower".

"She called me that ?" I feel myself swallow, the tears burning behind my eyes. I know what she was talking about. A lot of men might say that they would love to be in my spot, but if they knew how it felt they wouldn't. "She called me.. a beast".

"Zac, it wasn't... No I won't make excuses for my mom being a uptight bitch. She called you a lot of not flattering things. She isn't used to seeing someone like you.. it scared her". She said, looking like she don't know what to say.

My throat feels like it is closing up and there is a painful emptiness in my chest. Fighting the emotions I ask. "Someone like me ? What is someone like me ? What am I ? Some beastly freak ? The monster you scare your kids with at night ?"

"Zac no.. please don't do this to yourself. I didn't mean it like that". Her eyes are brimmed with tears. "Please don't let my mother ruin anything between us. I.. I .. it came out wrong. Zac you are special, but in a good way, you are strong, beautiful, impressive and amazing in every way".

I am fighting all those old feelings for a moment. You can fight this Zac. "Sorry I reacted like that, sorry I snapped at you. It's just.. my own mom used to call me those things among others when I was younger. It has taken some time getting through it".

She steps up to me, winding her arms around me. "Oh I had no idea Zac. I feel so badly now. But don't apologies, I get why you reacted like that".

"It's just it's still kind of a sore spot, even after a shit load of therapy. And well I want your parents to like me". My arms are around her to.. feeling her snuggle into me, hearing the little involuntary noises my every touch pulls from her, it feels so damn good.

She look up at me. "My mom has to come around, I mean it is impossible not to like you. I like you, a lot.. all of you".

*Tom*  
I wake up, wrapped around Avery. Is it weird that I just want to wake like this for the rest of my life ? I watch her beautiful face in the morning light, feeling how my heart swell. 

This is overwhelming and a bit scary, but I have no doubt about my feelings. I just didn't believe in love at first sight, not before it walked into my life utterly unexpected.

And I make a decision right here and now. I need to take control of my own life. This is something I can't let slip through my fingers. I have already sacrificed so much. There must be a point to start plucking the fruit of my hard work.

I slowly get out of bed, not to wake her. Pull on my shorts and grab my phone, making my way to the roof garden. It is afternoon in London now and a find Luke's name, pressing the button.

"Hi Tom, is something wrong ?" I had called him yesterday to update him about the earthquake, just in case someone had seen me there and asked.

I take a deep breath. "I wouldn't say wrong Luke, more like right. I.. I met someone, a woman. She is amazing".

"Okay, I am happy for you Tom. But you know you are flying back here tomorrow right ?" He sounds a bit nervous and sceptical.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about.. I am staying Luke, for now at least. I am not coming back tomorrow". I hold my breath, waiting for an explosion. But I can't leave her not this soon. I just need to change plans.

There is silence in the other end, then his voice sound, cold and clear. "You are not doing this to me Tom, to yourself, to her. Not for some bird you just met. For gods sake use that brain of yours Tom and stop thinking with your dick".

"It's not like that Luke. I love her.. she.. she might be the one. And well that other thing, you just have to sort it, it's your job right ?" I tell him. I need him to understand this.

Luke's voice is patient. "Listen Tom, even if it really is love and if we forget about your other commitments for a moment. Is this girl even ready for this ? Does she know what it means to be with you ? I mean you have seen what Sophie has to live with being with Ben, could she handle that ?"

"I don't know Luke.. I would do my best to protect her". I bite my lip. I hadn't really thought about that. I know from Ben and Sophie that it can be hell at times, all the speculations and accusations.

"And Tom, you know she....".

*Avery*  
I has woken up and pulled on my clothes. Wondering were Tom is, when he comes through the window from the fire escape. "Morning Tom, I wondered were you had ran of too".

"Morning Avery". There is something weird about the way he moves and his voice. I walk over to him, trying to put my arms around him, but he pull away. "We need to talk".

My heart sinks, everyone knows what that sentence means. I feel the tears starting to burn behind my eyes as I wonder what happened. "Okay, about what ?"

"About us, this.. our relationship". He makes a motion with his hands. He looks so distant, so cold in some way. "I mean I am leaving for London tomorrow at the latest. I have so much to do the next year and long distance is hard enough with a normal job.. I don't see how we would make it work".

I swollow a sob. "And those thing just appeared to you now ? You didn't think about this yesterday or the day before that ? I thought our love could make it work".

"Love ..". His eyes dilates, brighten for a moment, then he look away shaking his head. "We just met each other".

I feel empty, hollow.. like he has ripped out my heart and left nothing in it's place. But why am I surpriced ? I knew it from the moment we met, that he would break my heart and still I handed it to him without a second thought. "If that is what you feel".

"I guess I better leave". He says, he is looking at the floor, his chest kind of stuttering every time he breathes.

I close my eyes for a moment, I won't give him my pain and my tears. I won't let him know how he is leaving me in pieces. "Yeah, you better do that".

Watching him walk around, collecting the few things he has left in my apartmen. He walks towards the door. "Goodbye Avery".

"I love you!" I shout, the impact of my words lost on him. "I have loved you since the moment I met you, and since then, what I've felt has only grown. My thoughts can't fucking move without constantly being drawn back to you!" Hands dropping, my voice crack as I continue. "You're it. You're my world".

He met my eyes with no remorse. "But you're not mine and you never will be". And with that, I watch, speechless, as my forever simply ceased to exist when Tom closed the door behind him.


	24. Meeting dad and comforting Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac meets the reverend.. and then him and Zaina finds out what Tom did

*Zaina*  
"Come on Zac, eat something". I look at him, as he pushes his breakfast around on the plate. He still seems upset and haven't really eaten anything.

He shakes his head and pushes the plate away. "Sorry love, I just don't really feel hungry".

"Zac forget about my mother". I wish I could just take away that pain. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I get up. "I better go open".

Walking to the door, I wonder who it can be. Opening it I almost gasp. "Dad, what are you doing here ? Please say mommy didn't send you with holy water ?"

"Well, she almost did". He says laughing, then giving me a hug. "No when your mother came home spewing nonsens I had to come over and see what all that was about.. so you have a boyfriend ?"

I nod, my father is a religious man, but he isn't judgemental like my mother and sometime I wonder why he is still married to her. "I do. His name is Zac and he is a good guy dad. He is sweet and caring. Actually he is a true hero, he saved the mayors son under the earthquake".

"Old miss Gillies told me about that under the morning service.. well let me meet him then". He says, sending me a friendly smile and I hope Zac can take meeting more family today.

I walk into the kitchen, my father walking behind me. Zac gets up as he sees us. His eyes flickering to me and I send him a reassuring smile. "Zac this is my father Reverend Joseph Robinson. Dad, this is Zachary Pugh, my boyfriend".

"An honour meting you sir.. or am I supposed to say reverend ?" Zac looks uncommonly nervous as he steps forvard, offering my father his hand.

My father takes his hand, shaking it and sending him a friendly smile. "Well what about you just call me Joe, and I call you Zac ? Would that work ?"

"Sure sir.. I mean Joe". Zac says, looking a bit flustered and I go to stand beside him, holding his hand. "I am sorry about what happened, I mean with your wife.. I didn't mean to scare her".

My father starts laughing, and Zac sends me a look like he is unsure if my father is crazy. "Don't worry about that Zac. My poor wife is.. well she is having a hard time dealing with the real world sometimes".

"Dad be honest, mom is a judgemental bitch". I say, earning a bit of a harsh glance from my father.

"What about you go get your old father a cup of coffee ?" My father say, and I nod, going to the counter. He looks at Zac. "So I understand you are an actor, that must be interesting".

The next almost two hours I spend trying to follow my father and Zac's conversation, about religion, spirituality, self-worth, consumerism, kapitalism and well the mening of life I think. I am not stupid or anything, but I feel a little left behind here.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you Zac and I hope we can have another chat soon". My father say, shaking Zac's hand as he gets ready to leave. "Don't worry about my wife, she will come around at some point".

"Thank you Joe and the pleasure was all mine". Zac say smiling happily, making me smile too.

I walk my father to the door and I can't help looking at him, asking nervously. "Sooo.. what do you think daddy ?"

"Honestly ?" He asks and I nod. "I find him intelligent and articulate, he seems honest and he clearly loves you, so what more can a father ask for ? You found a good one there Zaina".

I smile and give him a hug. "I know daddy, but I am happy you feel the same. I just wish mommy would be more open minded".

"She will have a problem with him being divorced and with his job. But I am sure she will come around with time". He says and wave at me as he walks to the car.

I walk back into the kitchen, and Zac grabs me, twirling me around. "I totally love your father".

"And my father likes you too.. he told me I got a good one, but well I already knew that". I say smiling, and I see the happiness shine from his eyes and smile, before he kisses me lovingly.

He puts me down and take out his phone, looking confused. "Uhh Tom just send me a weird text 'I am sorry, but I had to leave. Please check on Avery. I am so sorry Tom'.. what the fuck has he done ?"

*Avery*  
There is someone knocking at my door and for a moment I dare hope that Tom has changed his mind, but I know he hasn't. I roll out of bed and open the door to find Zaina and Zac outside. "What happened sweetie ? What did Tom do ?"

"He left.. he left and told me that what we had was nothing, that it never mattered to him". I feel my legs give in and I feel strong arms catch me.

Zac lifts me up, holding me close to him, as he carries me to the bed. "Shh sweetie, breathe". He puts me down and Zaina is instantly beside me holding me and telling me it will be okay.

I hear Zac grumble to himself as he is pacing the floor and Zaina keeps comforting me. Then Zac is yelling into his phone. "Oh be happy you didn't pick up Tom, you fucking excuse for a man. I trusted you, now I look like an idiot. Don't ever speak to me again".

"Zac, calm down. That won't help anyone". Zaina says softly, as she still strokes my hair.

Zac takes a deep breath, nodding before he continues in a calmer voice. "I never thought you to be that kind man Tom, how could you do that to her ? I hope you feel really good about yourself, bye".

He comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I am truly sorry I set you up on that date. I never thought Tom would do something like this".

"Not your fault Zac, don't feel bad". I manage to say. I don't blame him, I know he trusted Tom.

'It's his loss'. They tell me. But to him, he didn't lose anything. He just wasn't interested anymore. But me, I felt like I lost my whole world. I lost every kiss we shared, every hand I'd ever held. I lost it all. But worst of all I have to walk around every day still loving him, still needing him. And hopefully someday, he'll realize that the worst thing in life was losing me, losing someone who loved him and would have given the world to him.


	25. All the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later

*Zaina*  
"I fucking can't belive him". Zac is starring at his lap top. "I tell you if I get my hands on Tom he is going to be much less pretty".

I walk over to stand beside him, looking over his shoulder. Wondering what has happened. "What did he do now ?"

"He just went public with his girlfriend. He sure as hell haven't met her two days ago. Which means he wasn't single at all when he came here. What a piece of shit". He points to the screen, showing Tom smiling, a beautiful woman on his arm, the headline reading 'Englands prince charming and America's sweetheart'.

I know my mouth is hanging open. "I can't believe he is like that, he seemed so.. nice. Poor Avery. And he is dating Madison Taylor.. I mean I know everyone loves her, but she kind of gives me the creeps".

"I know, she is kind of too.. she is a bit like a barbie doll, pretty but not really realistic". Zac says. "Maybe you should get Avery over here, so she isn't alone when she sees it".

"We just have to hope she haven't already seen it". I pick up my phone, calling Lucas, filling him in and telling him to go get Avery and getting her here.

"How is Avery holding up by the way ?" He looks up at me asking.

I place a hand on his shoulder, and he makes a small pained sound. "Is that still sore babe ? Well she pretends to be okay. That it didn't mean anything. I am not buying it".

"It's a bit sore, nothing special love". He say, placing his hand on top of mine, looking up at me with a lopsided smile. "I still feel bad for setting her up with Tom".

"Don't blame yourself". I tell him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "And of with the shirt, let me take care of that shoulder".

I walk out into the bathroom getting a warming lotion and when I come back Zac has done as told. I cant help admirering the way he looks with his shirt of. The wide muscular chest with the cover of dark hair, the strong shoulders and those biceps. I can't help it, I got a weakness for those. His bruises has faded, being mostly yellow and greenish now, over the chest and up his shoulder.

"Turn". I tell him, and he turns to sit sideways on the chair, leaving me excess to his back and shoulder. "And relax".

"Be gentle darling". He says, as I take a big glob of creme in my hand. I put my hand on his shoulder and slowly start working the muscle, hearing him let out a pained moan.

My hands slide down the backside of the shoulder, working the shoulder blade. Honestly I enjoy the way those muscles feel under my hands. "So anything new about the medal ?"

"Yeah, the mayor wants to give it to me at a ceremony saturday. I don't know. I don't think I deserve a medal, and definately not more than a lot of people. I mean Lucas saved two little kids, he deserve it more than me". His shoulder tense up again.

I kiss his shoulder softly. "Well I think that you definately deserve it, what you did was heroic. But I get it. Lucas deserve a medal too. A lot of people deserve medals. But you saved the mayor son, that is bound to get more attention".

"At least I talked him out of that horried parade". He says making a face and I can't help chuckling. I am proud of my man, he deserve every recognition he gets.

"I think you deserve a grand parade". I move to the front of his skulder, massaging it softly but firmly, watching him close his eyes. The long dark lashes gracing his skin, his mouth opening slightly.

He grabs my waist, pulling me down on his lap, kissing my neck, mumbling against my skin. "No I deserve you".

The doorbel rings and I give him a swift kiss before getting up. "Sorry love, that will have to wait till we are alone again".

I hurry out to let in Lucas and Avery, giving them both a hug. "Good to see you and I am happy you could both come to get some lunch".

"For Gods sake Zac, put on some clothes". Lucas says with a grin, as we walk into the living-room. "You make a man feel utterly inadequate flashing that chest".

Avery slaps Lucas on the shoulder. "Well I wote that he keeps it of, I kind of appreciate the wiev".

Zac pulls on his T-shirt rolling his eyes and I pad Lucas on the shoulder. "Stop being jelly Luke, you have nothing to complain about and we all know that".

"I know what this is about". Avery say. "It's about Tom and that.. woman. You are trying to protect me from finding out alone. But I already know".

I go to take her hand. "How are you handling it sweetie ? I can't believe he did that, and that he is with her".

"Well I can, she is beautiful.. perfect.. Everyone loves her. She fits on his arm. Of course he went back to her. I was just a couple of days of fun to him". She say with a shrug.

I feel the pain right under the thin fernish. "Avery, you don't have to pretend that it don't hurt. We all know that it hurts and it is okay".

"I have this constant fear that I'm never going to forget him. The way his beautiful eyes pierced mine or his goofy grin that made my heart beat ten times faster. And what sucks the most is that he was never mine to begin with. But I fell hopelessly in love with him. I can't forget him. And in the middle of the night when everything is quiet and everyone's asleep I think of him. Even if I don't realize it he finds his way back into my memory to the point where it makes me sick to my stomach and I can't breathe because I don't want to love him anymore. And it sucks because I thought I was forgetting him. I was going to be happy again. And then my memory of him comes back, and I'm sitting in the corner of my room tears pouring down my face and my throat burns because I'm screaming to the ceiling, begging myself to forget him. And I hope that I will". Her voice trembling.

Lucas gives her a hug. "Let him go, baby girl. Let him go and move the hell on. You need to make space in your heart for someone who has the capacity to love you just as much as you love them".

"Maybe he was the love of my life and I just wasn't his". She say with a sigh. "He clearly prefer another kind of woman".

"Not to protect Tom, what he did is..But I saw the way he looked at you. I can't believe he is that good of an actor. That it was all fake. I think there is more to it". I say.

Zac shakes his head. "I don't care. I can't see anything that could make this okay. He has acted like a total jerk".

"Could we just get some lunch and stop talking about Tom ?" Avery say, and as we all nod. I just hope her pain will get better soon.


	26. Caught in limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Tom*  
"Are you ready darling ? The car is picking us up in 10 minutes". Madison comes into my bedroom, wearing tight designer jeans and an even tighter top showing of her voluptuous breasts. Her blonde hair is styled to perfection and the make-up flawless.

I am laying on my back, starring up at the ceiling, lost in my own thoughts. I sit up. "Yeah, I just need to put on my shoes".  
"You don't seriously mean that you are going to wear that ?" Her eyes running over me, a look that can mostly be described as disgust on her face. "Everyone is looking at us".

Getting up from the bed I stretch. "It's a photo-shoot right ? They are going to dress us up at the studio aren't they ? So what do it matter what I wear now ?" I look down at my worn out black jeans and the dark blue sweater.

"And I told you to shave.. you look borderline homeless Tom. You and me both know that there will be paps outside and outside the studio. You are trying to humiliate me rigth ?" She throw out her hand theatrically.

I close my eyes for a moment, swallowing the words I really want to say. "There are paps waiting because you made sure they knew about this darling. I feel comfortable like this".

"But you look like an idiot and you make me look like a fool". She snaps. Then she mumble to herself as she walks out. "How on earth that man keeps getting voted best dressed is beyond me".

Making a face at her back, I let myself fall down on the bed. I don't even want this, doing a photo-shoot together, showing the world how much we love each other. I want to throw up. I open my drawer taking out a necklace with an A in it. She had asked me to put it in my wallet when we went to the waterpark, so she wouldn't loose it, but I forgot to give it back to her. I clutch it to my heart. "I am sorry my love, so very sorry".

"Get your ass down here Tom, the car is here". Madison calls from downstair. I press the little A to my lips, before placing it back in the drawer and walking downstairs.

I put on my best smile, taking her hand in mine as we walk outside, knowing there will be paps. There almost always are these days. She makes sure there is. Me I just want to be left alone.. no scratch that, I just want to be in Avery's arms in her small flat in Texas, forgetting the world outside.

"Oh stop it". Madison says giggling, waving her hand. "Why is it so interesting, I mean it is just me and Tom walking to a car, to go to our photoshoot".

Yeah she plays the part well, very well. Me I just nod and smile, like a trained monkey or a soulless robot. These days I don't know which I am more like.

The chauffeur opens the door and Madison climb inside after a last wave. I crawl in beside her, letting myself fall back in the seat as the door closes. At least I get a little break, before I have to put on another round of charades.

"At least try to look like you are enjoying yourself Tom". She hisses at me, but I choose to ignore her, closing my eyes to the world.

We drive for a while in silence, then I feel her hand rub my thigh. "Why don't you just relax and enjoy this Tom. We could have a lot of fun if you wanted to".

"Madison take your hand of me, I don't like you touching me. And you and me we aren't going to have any kind of fun as you put it". I say without opening my eyes.

She huff annoyed. "Funnily before you went to Texas you didn't mind that part.. as I remember you called it a bonus. But then you ran into little miss inbreed farmgirl and suddenly no one else is good enough".

"Do not call her that.. don't mention her at all. You are not worthy to even think of her". I hiss at her, feeling the anger run through me like a searing liquid.

She roll her eyes at me. "I wonder what tricks this girl had up her sleeve to turn your head like this. What did she let you do to her ? I bet she she was a real kinky.. you know with..".

I grab her her throat almost lifting her of the seat. "Shut up.. shut up right now or I swear to God..". I realise the chauffeur is starring at me in the mirror and I let go. "Not another word Madison".

*Zac*  
"Are you sure about this love ?" I ask nervously as we walk to the front door. We are going to have sunday lunch with Zaina's parents, and I am about to freak out.

She takes my hand. "Don't worry. Ian is going to be there too and just ignore my mom if she comes with any stupid comments".

"I just wished she didn't hate me or that I knew how to make her see me in a better light". I say with a sigh as she rings the bell.

Her mother opens the door, looking down her nose at me, her expression clearly telling me that to her I am filth. "Hi Zaina, come on in".

"Hi mom". She say, looking down.

Okay I need to be the bigger person here, so I smile at her. "Good day Mrs Robinson, it was nice of you to invite me".

"I didn't invite you, if it was up to me you weren't let in the house". She say and turn on her heel. And I wish I could say it didn't hurt.

"Mom !" Zaina looks shocked and hurt, she squeezes my hand. "I am sorry Zac, but please ignore her. Someone forgot to tell her about Christian charity".

I nod, this is going to be long and painful, but I am going to do it for Zaina. Hopefully if I remain graceful here, if I am the bigger person, then her mom will see that I am not a monster. "Don't worry love, I am used to.. less than friendly mothers".

Inside we are greeted by Ian and their father, whom are both friendly. Then the doorbell ring and her mother smiles. "Oh by the way sweetie, I invited Michael. I know you always had a soft spot for him".

"Michael !? As in the guy who stood me up because I didn't sleep with him on the fourth date ?" She says shocked, and I feel my toes curl.

"Well he probably saw what kind of underwear you wear and logically expected you to put out". She turns and go to let in Michael.

Zaina quickly grabs me as I am about to walk after her mom. She can say whatever she want about me, but I am not listening to her putting Zaina down. "No Zac, ignore it".

"I am with Zac here, that was uncalled for. Someone should put mom in her place". Ian say, looking at their father.

He sigh. "Your mother is not always a kind woman. But she has her own reasons. She is misguided. So please bear with her. And Zac, I apologise for her behaviour, you have done nothing to deserve it".

Her mother and Michael comes walking in. He is a fairly good looking man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a couple of inches smaller than me. He comes over shaking my hand. "Oh so you are the one who stole her from me".

"Stole her ? Hmm as I remember it she was stood up.. but hey your loss is my gain, so thanks for doing that". I tell him with a friendly smile.

*Zaina*  
"I think it went pretty well, I mean taking everything into consideration". I says as we leave the house after two hours. I am not really meaning it.. I mean it could have been worse, Zac for one handled it well.

He looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "Well yeah I guess you can say that. If we overlook that Ian and Michael almost got into a physical fight and that your mother made the sign of the cross everytime she looked at me by accident".

"Yeah okay. Honestly I can't believe my mom invited Michael. Like she really think I would have any interest in him what so ever". I shake my head.

Zac tenses up. "Hadn't I had so much respect for your father and it being his house I would have kicked his ass. To bad Ian didn't do it. The way he flirted with you and those comments, like you should be grateful he wanted you, uhh I would have loved to put him in his place".

"I am proud you kept your cool. You are coming out as the good guy here". I tell him. I know it hadn't been fun for him.

He smile softly at me. "Everything for you love. And by the way, it was kind of worth it to see you mothers face when Ian told that he was going to make a weekly show with sex advice".

"Oh that was priceless, I literally thought she was going to faint". I giggle. My brother loves to wind up my mother at times.  
Zac puts his arm around me, pulling me into his side. "I kind of felt sorry for your father, trying to keep control with all of you".


	27. Heroes and villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for domestic violence like scene at the end of the chapter.
> 
> 1 week later

*Zaina*  
"Oh that was a big one". I say, snuggling closer to Zac on the couch. There is a big thunderstorm outside and honestly, I feel much safer in his arms.

He wind his arms closer around me. I am happy I have such a big couch, because it means that I can snuggle with Zac when we watch a movie. "It was. Don't worry baby, I am here to protect you".

"And I feel so safe with you, you are my handsome and strong super hero". I say running my hand up under his shirt, caressing his stomach. 

I can feel the muscles contract at my touch, his hand gently cupping my face. "For you I'd be happy to be a super hero".

"Well the whole town thinks that you are a hero, after the mayor gave you the medal". People has started coming up to him on the street, telling him that he is a true hero, which always makes him a bit uncomfortable.

He rolls his eyes and I slap his stomach. "Ouch. But honestly it is a bit uncomfortable. But hey I got your mother to make sure I don't get to full of myself, she always have a comment ready to pick me down".

"You ran into her again today ? I am so sorry. I actually thought that the mayor giving you a medal would help. I had expected her to have come around by now". I say softly. I hate that my mom threat him like that.

He takes a deep breath, shaking his head. "It certainly hasn't, she told me I am a snake, a charlatan and a devil, luring in people, but that she sees right through me".

"I am so sorry Zac. I hope you said something back. She can't talk to you like that". I tell him, hating to see pain in his eyes.

He shakes his head. "I just told her that I am sorry that she feels that way. She is your mother, so I can't threat her in a less respectful way".

"You are to good Zac, way to good". I simply can't understand why my mother can't see how wonderful a person he is.

He just smiles and reach out, taking the remote and switching to the weather channel. Outside the storm is getting worse. "Looks like it is all of Texas and they have had a couple of twisters up in Forth Worth".

"I just hope that we don't get any of those here". I say, hiding my face against Zac's chest. Tornadoes is one of the scariest things I could imagine.

"We don't seem to be in any danger of that, but the rain and thunder is going to be really bad". His fingers are trailing along my spine.

Just then there is a giant boom and everything goes black, making me scream out. Zac is shushing me gently. "It's just the power love, let's lit some candles".

*Avery*  
I lay awake thinking about that girl he is kissing. Listening to the thunderstorm. I wonder if she looks like me. Not physically, I know she don't, but if there is some likeness or she is the total opposite from me; if she taste the same. I think about how passion has a taste. Nonchalance too. And love, love has a taste that is hard to describe. It is like being filled to the brim, it is like being ignorant of emptiness and hunger.

I lay awake and wondered if he is happy, as the sky outside is lighted up by electricity. I think that he must be bursting with it, or maybe he is just like me. Maybe he is trying to fill the space with her, maybe her being in his life will leave him emptier than before. Maybe he will remember me and regret the way we ended. Or maybe he is in love and I am the only one who can't move on. Maybe I am just projecting my own feelings onto him, maybe I was the whole time.

I lay awake and wishes he would call. I want to hear him speak, I long to hear the tone and texture of his voice, even if it was just to talk about the weather. You don't realise how much you can miss a person's voice until they've stopped talking. But he will never call, and I am too tired to sleep, so I lay awake and just wonder. I wonder how he is doing.

And then with a loud crash everything goes black as the power goes up. But I see no reason to go get candles or a flash light. So I just stay in bed, listening to the rain, the thunder and the lightning. Wondering what Tom is doing right now.

*Tom*  
I am starring at the tv screen, listening to the weather channel. Following every update online on my ipad. Feeling scared and lost, wishing I could help in some way.

Here in London the rain is just falling silently outside, the grey heavy sky reminding me of my mind. It is like the sun has been snuffed out.

"What are you doing Tom ? It is in the middle of the night. Come to bed". Madison is leaning against the door frame, wearing a skimpy almost see through nightgown and a lace thong.

I shake my head, I just want her to leave me alone. "Go to bed, I'll come when I am done watching this".

"What is it you are watching ? The weather in Texas ? Seriously Tom, stop being so pathetic". She rolls her eyes at me. "Are you worried about her ? That little nothing".

"Stop talking badly about her Madison, you don't know her". I grab the glass of whiskey in front of me, emptying it. "It's not only her, I got friends in Texas".

She makes one of those faces that annoyes me to no extent. "Friends that won't talk to you. Friends that has cut all contact with you because you dumped that freak.. wow good friends you have".

"Please don't start this again.. just let me be". I am so fucking scared and worried, about all of them, but mostly Avery, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.

"I still don't get the appeal. I saw her picture. All those freckles, the red hair. God Tom can't you see you have much better here". She walks to stand in front of me. Problem is, Madison likes to push my buttons.. actually I think she kind of get of on it.

I wave for her to move. I need to keep an eye on this. To make sure there are no tornadoes near her. I have been close to calling her several times and Zac too, but I know that none of them would want to talk to me. "Madison, fuck off.

"Oh I love when you talk dirty Tom". She say getting that glint in her eyes, and I know she is going to start pushing me. "Your little redhead, did she talk sexy ? Did her daddy remember to teach her that part of pleasing a man ?"

I am on my feet, getting in her face. Never in my life have I wanted to hit a woman, not before I met Madison. It scares me how often I feel like hitting her. "I told you to fuck off. Leave me alone and stop, I don't want to hear it".

"Come on Tommy boy, he must have teached her some tricks.. show me". She is laughing in my face and I feel my hand shoot out and grab her around the neck, unable to stop myself.

It isn't like I am choking her, but I hold her hard enough that it is uncomfortable. "For Gods sake, why can't you leave it be. You got what you wanted. You made me crush her heart. Haven't you gotten enough ?"

"You know what I want Tom and if you don't give me what I want, well someone might learn about you precious Avery's deep dark secrets".  She grins and I close my hand a little more, but it just makes her smile widen. "That's it Tom, come on, show me you are a real man".

I feel like screaming, like crying, like throwing up. I don't get that anyone can be this twisted, this evil. "Madison stop this, please don't do it".

"No, don't start begging Tom, thats not becoming of a man. You don't want me to crush her with the truth do you ?" No I don't, I can't let it happen. I will do anything to protect her from that.


	28. Feeling lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac suffers a loss

*Zaina*  
"You look like you haven't slept for a week". I say watching Avery eat her breakfast. I am concerned about her. I mean she is constantly getting Tom and that.. that woman stuffed down her throat everywere, they seem to be on some kind charm the world trip.

She stuff a piece of bacon in her mouth. "I know what you are thinking, but it has nothing to do with 'prince see me and america's sugar coated bitch'. The thunderstorm kept me up".

"It was a bad one, but luckily we didn't get any twisters here". I say. I don't believe that the Tom thing doesn't bother her, but I don't want to pressure her to talk.

She eats another piece of bacon. "Yeah thank God for that. But I heard that we had some bad lightning strikes, like more than 5 times the normal amount or something".

Right then the door opens and Zac comes walking in. He is dirty and his head is hanging. "What happened love ?"

"It all gone, all of it". He says sounding more defeated than I ever heard him before. "The lightning much have hit the trailer".

"The trailer burned ?" I ask in shock, Avery clamping a hand over her mouth. Zac nods slowly. And I hurry over to hug him. "Oh God I am so sorry".

He snuggles his face into my shoulder, and I nuzzle his neck, the way I know he likes it. "Well at least most of my stuff is still in storage or at your place, so could have been much worse".

"It's still your home and it must have been such a shock. Just tell me if I can do anything for you". I tell him softly.

"I am so sorry Zac, and same as Zaina, just say it if I can do anything to help". Avery says, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Zac kisses my cheek and smile at both of us. "Thank you, both of you. Right now I would love if I could borrow your key and go to your place for a shower".

"Of course. And it is yours place to, for as long as needed.. our place". I say and go get my keys, handing them to him.

He kisses my cheek again and takes the keys. "Thanks darling. I will go take that shower, I smell like a bonfire here".

"Well I like the smell of bonfires. But you are kind of dirty". I say sending him a smile, before going to wash my hands.

Avery look at me after Zac has left. "Poor Zac, even if it just a trailer and he didn't have a lot of things there, well it was his home, he must feel rootless".

"Yeah". I look at the door. "I really hope he talks to me about it and don't burry it. I don't want him to go around feeling bad and alone".

She bite her lip. "Jala.. I know that look in his eyes, I see that look every time I look in the mirror. He is putting on a brave face.. he needs you".

"Oh Avery". I go to hug her. I know she is still in pain over that bastard Tom. Then I think about how Zac had avoided my eyes and the tension I had felt in him. "Shit you are right, I need to get to him".

I get my phone and call my collegue, asking him if he can come cover for me, luckily he can, but I am pacing the floor waiting for him to get there. Avery gives me a hug. "I'll be okay, just.. be there for him.. I need to go to work".

*Zac*  
I let myself into Zaina's little house, well our little house. Oh I totally forgot to show her any appreciation about that. I should, shouldn't I.. right now I just feel so empty inside, not knowing what to do with myself.

It isn't so much about the things I lost, most of them can be replaced. It's the feeling of not having a home, of not belonging. And the thought that I could have been there.. we could have been there. Hadn't it been for her having to go to work in the morning we would have stayed there and.. I can't even finish that thought.

Getting undressed, throwing my clothes in the washing machine, I am thinking that I will need new clothes, most of it having been in the trailer. Then I step into the shower, letting the warm water wash over me, hoping it will help.

But it starts to weigh down on me, the loss and fear but not only that, it is also everything with Tom, I feel betrayed, like I didn't know him at all and well the thing with Zaina's mother, I am not used to people hating me and I really don't like it. And I feel the tears star to stream down my face.

*Zaina*  
As I step into the bedroom I hear the wather running in the bathroom and I hurry out there, finding Zac curled into the corner of the shower cabin, crying softly. I quickly grab a big soft towel and turn of the water. "Zac ?! Come here babe. You are not alone anymore".

But he just stay there, crying and I pull of my socks and step into the shower, draping the towel around him, helping him to stand. Getting him into the bedroom is not an easy task, he is god damn heavy to move around.

I get him to lay on the bed and pull of my own clothes, it isn't sexual it is about warmth and contact. And I slide dowm beside him, pulling the blanket around us and he instantly snuggle into me, his head burrowed in my chest.

"I know Zac, I know and it is okay to feel lost.. so much has happened in a very short time, anyone would feel dizzy". I tell him lovingly, caressing him gently.

We lay there for a long time, me just stroking him, whispering sweet nothings as he cries and snuggle into me. Suddenly he looks up at me. "Shouldn't you be at work ?"

"I called my colleague in early, you needed me so I had to be here". I tell him softly. "I will always be here if you need me".  
His face is still streaked with tears and his warm eyes look into mine, they look right into my soul. "Thank you Zaina, I love you so much".

"And I love you Zac". I tell him, kissing him softly. He is my everything.


	29. Who's the devil here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later

*Zac*  
I have been out shopping for new clothes. Picking up a bit here and there. Wishing Zaina was with me, but she had to go to work. Suddenly I hear a harsh voice behind me. "Oh so I hear you have moved in with my daugther now. People are talking you know".

"Mrs Robinson". I say turning slowly to see her mother stalk towards me. "How quint to meet you. And yeah, Zaina is so gracious as to let me stay with her as my home burned in the thunderstorm".

She huffs. "Home.. you call a trailer a home.. there is a reason for the word trailer trash my dear". She smiles sweetly at me.

"You know I would love nothing more than to stand here and chat with you. But you know what, I have things to do and places to go". I say, turning to walk away, better to remove myself from the situation and not escalate it.

But the damn woman follows me. "You know what it was right ? The lightening stricking evil. It is Gods punishment for you seducing my daugther to sin, for your fornication".

"Well your daugther ain't complaining". I instantly wants to kick myself for letting her get to me. It won't help stooping to her level. I turn to look at her. "Listen I know you don't like me. But I love your daughter. Could we try getting along for her sake ?"

"You are not worthy of my daugther and hopefully she will realise soon. Your are a freak, nothing but a sinner". She hisses at me.

I shake my head and turn away. I need to get away. To keep her out of my head. "I am sorry you feel like that. Maybe we should just stay away from each other. For Zaina's sake".

But she keep following me, muttering words like sinner, freak, fornicator and my favorite, spawn of the devil. Making people look weirdly at us. Luckily I have much longer legs, so walking fast I get farther and farther in front of her and finally she gives up.

I need to get some air, so I keep walking. Trying to shake the feeling of self hate and insecurity her words sparked in me. I know I shouldn't let her get to me, but I grew up with an abusive mother and even though I have had a lot of therapy to feel better, well sometime the pain pokes back out.

Honestly had Zaina just been some random girl I kind of liked, I would have been out of here. I would not have been able to deal with this. But she is the love of my life, so I bite it down for her sake.

*Zaina*  
I come home from work in the evening, expecting Zac to be there, but he isn't. So I try calling him, the phone going directly to his answering machine. Were could he be ?

Outside the rain is coming down hard and the temperature has dropped significantly. I really hope he is inside somewhere and not out in the cold.

I try to occupy myself watching a movie on TV, but honestly I don't really get it, I am to worried about Zac. I change to the weather channel. Apperantly temperatures has dropped below freezing point which is previously unheard of at this time of year.

Hearing the door open, I breathe a sigh of relief. Zac walks in, putting down some bags. "Where have you been babe ? I tried calling you".

"Sorry darling I.. I had a run in with your mother and I needed some air. Kind of got lost and my phone went dead". His voice is trembling slightly.

I get up, seeing that his hands are shaking and his skin has a bluish tint to it. "Is something wrong Zac ? Are you okay ?"

"Just a little cold. Got caught in the damn rain and then it got cold". His teeth start chattering and he looks almost in pain.

Touching him I quickly pull away my hand. "Oh babe, you are freezing. Let's get you out of these clothes and into a warm shower".

I quickly help him undress as his cold hands fumbles, and get him into the shower. "Thank you darling, I just need some warmth".

"Stay here and I go make some soup for you to warm you up from inside too". I tell him and hurry out into the kitchen, getting my homemade spicy tomato soup going.

Then I take my biggest most fluffy towel and go to the bathroom, were Zac has gotten a more healthy colour. Getting him dried up quickly and tucked into bed with a soft blaket and my winter duvet. Then I go get the tomato soup.

While he eat the soup, making small sounds of happiness, I shrug out of my clothes and slide down beside him. He is still cold, but much better now. He puts the empty bowl on the bed table. "That is the best tomato soup I ever had baby. Thank you".

"Oh it's nothing special. Are you feeling better ?" I am still worried for him. Being out in weather this cold in wet clothes isn't healthy.

He pulls me into him, winding our legs together and kissing the top of my head. "Now I feel much better. Just tired".

"Then sleep my love. You definately deserve it and probably need it". I say, stroking his back softly until he drift of to sleep. Then I close my eyes and drift off too.


	30. I got a fever of 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is sick

*Zaina*  
I wake up because I almost can't breathe. And I realise it is because it is so warm, like chokingly hot. And the reason is that Zac is wrapped around me and he is burning. I need to get away from him and to get the thick duvet off.

But Zac holds onto the duvet, mumbling with a whiny voice. "No baby, I am freezing, please warm me, it's so cold".

"Zac you are burning up love. You got a bad fever". I say softly, putting my hand on his forehead. I definately need to tage his temperature.

His eyes flutter open, looking at me with a blarry and unfocused gaze. Then he starts coughing badly, clutching his chest.  
"I don't feel good". He mumbles as he finish coughing. He is breathing a bit shallow. And he trembles from the fever.

I get out of bed, tucking the blanket around him. "I am going to get the thermometer, we better check that temperature. And I am getting you some water too".

"I am sure it's nothing. I just need to sleep and tomorrow I'll be all better". He objects as I get back, handing him a bottle of water and some pills that will help him with the cough. 

"Zac this can't be treated with sleep, I am quite sure of that. Now sit still while I take your temperature". I gently put the thermometer in his ear, waiting for the beep.

He takes some small sips of water, but then he starts coughing again. I can hear a rasping sound from his chest with each cough and I have no doubt that he has a pheumonia. I gently rub his back. "You might be right. What do the thermometer say ?"

"103 so you definately have a fever. I am calling my doctor as soon as they open in the morning. He is the old fashioned kind that still makes house calls". I go get a cool cloth to put on his forhead.

He gets another coughing fit, sounding like he is about to spit up his lungs. "Yeah I guess seeing a doctor would be a good idea".

I go get the warming creme I used on his shoulder and gently rubs it into his chest, hoping to relieve the chest pain and coughing a bit.

Admittedly I am relieved when he drift of to an uneasy sleep and as it is early morning by then I go get some breakfast and do a bit of cleaning before calling my doctor and asking him to come by.

"No mom, I have been good. Please don't". His voice has a higher more childish pitch to it and he desperately holds onto the blanket as I try to remove it from his chest.

I take his hand, squeezing it gently. "Shh Zac, it's just me. We just need to let the doctor take a look at you love".

"No, I don't want to go to school". He mumbles, then his eyes flutter open, they are glassy and his skin is flustered, making me sure his temperature is up. "Oh it's you baby. I think I was dreaming".

The doctor, an elderly man I has known all my life. Send him a friendly smile. "Good morning Zac. I hear you are not feeling well. Could you maybe sit up for a moment, so I can listen to your lungs ?"

"Sure doc". Zac say with a tired looking smile and I help him sit up, supporting him. His eyes that are trying to focus on me are bloodshot from coughing.

The doctor check him through, listening to his lungs and chest, taking his temperature. Then he nods, looking serious. "There is no doubt you have pheumonia and you are running a 105 fever. So I am going to give you a shot now and the prescribe some pills okay ?"

"Okay". Zac just say, letting simself sink into the bed. Looking like he is halfway to sleep already. He doesn't react at all when he gets the shot.

I walk the doctor to the door, thanking him and he smile at me. "I will come by same time tomorrow to check on him. Call me immediately if he gets unresponsive or his fever gets over 106, because then we might need to get him into the hospital".

"I will". I say. I know Zac would not be happy having to go to the hospital. But we need him to get healthy as soon as possible, so if that is necessary, he will just have to do it.

"And make sure he gets plenty of fluids, so he don't get dehydrated. See you tomorrow". He say and I let him out, going back to check on Zac.

He is sleeping soundly right now. So I put a bottle of water next to him and a note that I have gone to the apothecary to get his medicine. Hurrying into town, hoping to be back before he wakes.

As I am walking out the apothecary I spot my mother and I immediately stalks over, stopping in front of her. "What did you say to Zac yesterday ?"

"Oh hi sweetie.. just the truth". She says, but she isn't looking me in the eyes. At least she seems embarrassed.

I shake my head. "Oh don't feed me that bullshit mom. I know you said something really bad. Because he was very much upset".

"I just told him that he isn't worthy of you, that the lightening was God punishing him for being a freak and a fornicator". My mom huffs.

I have never felt so angry. "How dare you ? That man is the best man I ever met, only one coming close is my father. How you got a good man to marry you is beyond me. And why he haven't left you is even more of a surprise".

"Are you talking to your own mother this way ?" She says glaring at me. "How dare you talk to me like that ? See this is his influence".

"Oh no it isn't, this is me being tired of you bigot shit. It is your fault Zac is sick, he was so upset he wandered around outside in the rain and now have a phemonia. So yes I am talking to you in this way". I am getting in her face now.

She actually looks a bit scared. She isn't used to me talking back, she isn't used to anyone talking back to her. "He only got what he deserved".

I step closer to her, my voice slightly shaking. "This is the end of this mom. You are done degrating Zac in any way. One more word from you about him that are in any way negative and I am never talking to you again.. do you get that ?"

"Yes, I got that". She looks about to say something more, but then turns on her heals and stalk away without another word.

*Zac*  
I wake up feeling dizzy and disorientated. "Baby !? Zaina are you here ?"

  I try sitting up, but a cool hand holds me down, and the bed dips as she sits down. "I am right here Zac, no worries love. How are you feeling ?"

"Everything hurts and I am cold". I start coughing, feeling like my lungs contract with every single cough.

"You poor thing". She gently rubs my back while I cough. "I have your medication and I have made you some tea with honey".

I take the pills and swallow them with some water. Then I slowly sip the tea. "Thank you. Maybe I could talk you into warming me a bit ?"

"I'd love too". She says and shrug out of her clothes, before sliding down under the blanket beside me and I pull her into my arms, snuggling up to her warm body.

Despite feeling like hell, it feels nice laying here with her. "Thank you baby, for being here and for taking care of me".

"Of course Zac, it's nothing to thank me for". She say softly, placing her hand on top of mine. "I ran into my mom while getting your medicine".

"Oh". I kind of don't want to remember my last run in with mrs Robinson. "I hope she was being a lot nicer towards you than she was to me".

Her fingers trail over my hand. "Well.. I might have told her that I am done with her shit and that if she utters one more bad word to you or about you then she isn't my mother any longer".

"You didn't have to do that baby". I tell her, kissing her shoulder. "But thank you. I love you so much, I can't even comprehend it myself".

"I love you too. But now you should sleep, so you can get better". She say softly. And as I know she is right, I close my eyes drifting of to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks later

*Tom*  
I sit in a small room backstage at the tv show, while Madison is pacing the floor. "You better not embarres me in there Tom. I want to see you at your most charming, gushing about how much you love me".

"Sure darling, we wouldn't want anyone to find out the truth, would we now ?" I deserve a fucking oscar for making this seem belivable and maybe she does too, for coming of as the all american sweetheart, when in reality she is an evil, manipulative freak of a bitch.

She sends me a cold smile, her hand slowly stroking her neck. "No you wouldn't want that. And another time, be a little careful when you know I have to be on tv. The make-up artist had a hard time covering the bruises".

"And what did you tell her ?" I feel sick. Sick about what this woman is manipulating me into doing. Sick that I sometimes choose to let go, getting the pain and frustration out in the most vile way. Knowing that she has another way of ruining me with this. But most of all pained that this isn't me at all.

"Nothing, I don't have to explain to someone like her". She say, stopping to examine her neck. "Well at least she did a good job".

I run a hand through my hair, earning me a glare. "Madison, why do you insist on doing this ? Why are you so hell-bend on going through with this, when you know I love someone else ?"

"Because I like having control of you, bending you to my every whim". She muses, walking over run her fingers down my chin. "And I love the way you fuck me, you keep saying it's not your thing, but you do it like a pro".

"You are evil, plain and simple". I hiss at her. Even this small touch from her makes my vision blur and my stomach clench up painfully. "You make me want to..".

Her hand caresses my cheek. "Make you want to do what Tom ? Slap me ?". Her hand slide down my neck. "Choke me ? My, my what would your fans think if they saw this side of you ?"

I grab her hair, pulling her face down to mine, whispering softly. "It makes me want to kill you, plain and simple".

There is a sound at the door and I let her go, just as a production assistant is opens it. "Miss Taylor we are ready for you".

"Thank you". She says, looking at me wide eyed. Then she turns on her heals and walk out the room. I sink back on the couch, letting out at frustrated sigh. That woman is driving me to insanity.

I pull the thin chain around my neck free from my shirt, clutching the A in my hand. I have started wearing the necklace, to always have it close to me. Closing my eyes, I try to remember her face. "Oh God I miss you. I am not sure I can take this much longer".

Keeping the necklace in my hand, whispering out my prayers, I stay like that until they come to get me on stage, time for the big reveal.

*Zaina*  
I am laying on the couch, with my head in Zac's lap watching tv as he runs his fingers through my hair. Luckily he is 100 percent well again and have been for a while. And my mother hasn't made one comment about him to my knowledge. Not that she has accepted him, but she has stopped her attacks.

"Oh God not her". Zac groan as he zap to a channel with a very famous talk show, and a certain Madison Taylor is sitting there, smiling and laughing.

He raises the remote to zap to the next channel, but I put my hand on his arm. "Actually I would like to see what the big reveal is, the have advertised it for days".

"Honestly she gives me the creeps. But okay, if you want to see her indulge in self promition". He says with a sigh.  
I watch as she chat with the host, she is all smiles and giggles. But I get the same feeling as Zac. Something about her gives me the creeps.

"So I hear you have a big announcement to make". The host say and I sit up. Madison giggles and run her fingers through her hair in the front, very undescretely flashing the obsenely big engagement ring on her finger. The host grabbing her hand. "Is that ? Oh that is a very big diamond. Why don't we get that handsome man of yours out here and tell all about it ?"

"That ring is ... way to much". I say shaking my head. Honestly I can't believe that Tom went ahead and got engaged to this woman. But there he is coming down the stairs, smiling widely, kissing his fiancee on the cheek.

Zac roll his eyes. "Sorry but this I can't stand listening to". He switches of the tv and I don't complain. Poor Avery.

*Zac*  
"I am going to miss you so badly". I say, kissing Zaina softly. We are at the airport because I am going to LA. "Maybe you could come out for a couple of days later on ?"

"Let's see. LA is not really me. But for you I might be willing to make an exception". She say smiling at me.

I kiss her again. Honestly I don't want to go. "Tell everyone hallo for me. And keep an eye on Avery. I know she say she is okay. But it has to make her feel bad".

"I will. Remember to call me when you arrive. I love you Zac, always remember". She say, picking my bag up and handing it to me.

"I will and I love you too darling, more than anything. Talk to you as soon as I get to my hotel". I tell her, before making my way to security. When I look back, she blows me a kiss and I catch it, putting it in my pocket. It is going to be very long 8 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of book 1 about Zac and Zaina, Tom and Avery.. the sequal will be posted soon


End file.
